Who's the Oldest Now?
by WHYBENORMAL93
Summary: Takes place after season 8. Someone from the CO's past comes back to stay. After introductions the whitelighter has to find her place in the family. Will she be able to stay on the sidelines when one of the sisters is kidnapped? Please read and review.
1. Two Whitelighters?

"Here's your chance to make a difference, Dear. This is what your destiny is to be. You might not be a Charmed One any more, but you can certainly still impact the world. For now obey their rules, and perhaps the Elders will allow you to visit your sisters soon. They should anyway," Grams said as I was preparing to leave. I really couldn't believe the Elders actually did something right! Now, I could do more good…more than sitting on empty space. They even allowed me to keep my witch powers to help my charges…didn't even know that was possible.

The only thing I resent right now: they wouldn't allow me to watch over my sisters when I died. So, now, I have absolutely no idea what I've missed. I'm so disconnected from them. Grams and Mom weren't much help either; they just said that things were as they were meant to be. Whatever that means.

Once the Elders and Grams let me go, I orbed to the Golden Gate Park. They said I should just wait until I hear my charge. This was just as a good a place to wait as any. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring myself to go marathon-orbing. Apparently white lighters can get motion sickness. Haha…who knew?

I honestly felt like a released convict. I hadn't seen the sun or felt the wind or even really breathed for years. Really, you would think Piper and Phoebe would be over me by now...if only they were, then, I could check on them. Anyway, that was what drifted through my head before a bus raced down the road. I froze…I saw _her_ face on a bus, and she looked happy and so, well, so much older than I expected. Phoebe had grown into a mature adult from what that ad showed me, but that showed me how much they didn't need me. If they didn't need me, what was the point in returning? Hey, maybe P3 had hit it off as well.

After an hour's wait, I finally heard a jingling in my head….a shrill ting ting ting. Immediately I orbed to my new charge. When my feet settled on the ground, the woman seemed surprised to see me, not entirely shocked just overly curious. Otherwise, she seemed fine. I smiled nervously, "So what did your old white-lighter say when you first met? Heh, sorry. They didn't exactly give me a manual. What can I help you with?" Her pale face scrunched in confused, not fear. She had dark hair, big brown eyes, oh, and she seemed a bit strange. Soon, she ignored me altogether. Maybe she was having a premonition?

I tapped her shoulder. Actually she did have her eyes closed now, so I tapped her again. This time, however, she caught my hand and commanded, "Stop. I'm trying to concentrate. If you _are _my new white-lighter, then, you probably just sensed my panic. Nothing I can't handle. Actually I was trying to help _my_ charge." Her words completely stumped me. Why would she have a charge? OK…Why would a white-lighter have a white-lighter?

Eventually she opened her eyes and looked up, "Guess the Elders either sent me to guide you or for you to heal us. If so, they finally did something right. You know if your all 'Go Elders,' we're not gonna get along, "she said with slight sarcasm and a cynical grin. She was kinda scary if you took her words at face value. "Can you follow orbs?" She didn't wait for my response. "Good," she said and in an instant she orbed away. Well, she was obviously a white-lighter. Wow. I'd hate to be her charge. Ok, enough thinking…I quickly followed with my own blue disarray.

I didn't think about where I was going. Being dead apparently dulled my mind. I never considered the possibility of falling into a pit or going to the underworld. Maybe those places wouldn't have stopped my heart, but I orbed right into the attic of my old home. The manor had obviously changed, newer things, baby stuff, more ingredients scattered. I never expected it to stay frozen in time, but who had the baby? I looked around and spotted the white-lighter searching through the Book of Shadows. Expertly - actually, she was looking for something like a woman on a mission…hmm, just like I used to be.

She didn't look up but still acknowledged me, "My name is Paige Mitchell. Sorry I haven't been the most welcoming host, but we've been having a lot of trouble with dark-lighters. In this house, they have to be taken care of quickly. Maybe that's why you're here. Only two of us can heal, but he's too young to use. So maybe that's what you're needed for. Um…maybe you should meet the family….Piper!" This woman might not be too horrible. In fact, she only irked me because she reminded me of my old self, but apparently she knew Piper, so that eased my mind slightly.

From down stairs Piper's voice traveled back up, "In the kitchen!" We went down to the kitchen. Along the way I noticed new pictures, some of which included this woman and some kids I didn't know and even men I didn't know. I somehow let my mind wander to whether or not Cole was still around. How many things could have really changed? Not too much. Right?

When we reached the kitchen, the plate Piper had been holding shattered. Her fingers went slack when she spotted me. Strangely, Piper accused the woman instead of saying anything to me, "Paige, what've you done? You or Phoebe must have cast a spell. Did you?" Piper's eyes glazed over, and Paige looked at me confused until suddenly she started to panic. What was wrong with her?

Anyway Paige shook her head, denying the accusation. With Piper on a rampage, I decided to explain, "Piper, I'm her new whiter-lighter and probably yours. I can't believe it's you. The Elders wouldn't let me look after you. Mom and Grams wouldn't tell me anything either. Piper, we have a lot to catch up on." Astonishingly this caused the tears in Piper's eyes to pour. Soon, she just clung to me. It sort of confused me when I saw Paige smile at me. She seemed excited and nervous. Why would she be this happy? Then, worry etched into her face. She backed away tentatively until she entered the living room. I looked at Piper's overjoyed face and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Piper shrugged her off, so I did too. Piper looked around and sat me at the table for a moment while she disappeared upstairs. When she came down, my heart leapt. Piper held a little dirty blond boy and a cute brunette by their hands. Piper pointed to the eldest, "This is Wyatt, and this brave little boy is Chris. Surprise! Haha. I had boys." I smiled sweetly as Chris reached for me. Wyatt stayed with his mother, however, and watched me cautiously.

After I cooed at the boys for a little while, I asked a question that wouldn't leave me, "Why do you need two white-lighters?" My naïve question was enough to make Piper stifle a chuckle.

Nonetheless, she answered with all seriousness, "A lot has changed. I'm surprised they didn't tell you actually. We don't have a white-lighter - well, now, we do. Tonight Phoebe and Paige need to be here when we update you, ok? I hope you can survive today without feeling too confused." This just confused me more. She saw my expression, but wasn't' sure what the problem was.

I finally cleared up my new confusion, "Why would Paige be there?" Piper looked at me sympathetically. I know I sounded like a lost, ignorant child. This is what I essentially was. I was lost and ignorant to everything that had happened in the past seven years. It seemed like I had left on a long trip without keeping in contact with my sisters. I felt estranged rather than dead.

At the moment when Piper was about to offer up an explanation, Paige walked in completely oblivious to my presence. She did eventually nervously glance at me like she was waiting for me to attack her. Piper noticed quickly and spoke up, "Paige, it's alright. She won't hate you. You have nothing to feel inferior about. Do you hear me? We got a demon or what? Hey, shouldn't you be at home with Henry anyway?" Paige only nodded determinedly. Piper also caught this and spoke up, "Oh, no, don't go all super-witch on us again. Phoebe and I can only handle one at a time." Paige laughed stiffly.

This exchange confused me…more. Why did she say witch? "You're a witch?" I asked and all I received was a tense, awkward nod. She acted like I was a predator, but why? If anything I should be jealous of her for being so close to my sisters or angry at her rudeness earlier. At least she took care of them. I wasn't mad though…not really.

Piper spoke up to lure me and Paige out of our thoughts, "Paige, can you orb Phoebe over. I'm sure Coop will share her. Wait, is this another huge destiny-changing battle? I can't deal with death again." This hurt my feelings, because I thought it was aimed at me even if it was completely truthful. In our family, death never shows mercy. I could see that Piper meant it in all honesty though. She must have seen my hurt expression, because she added, "It seems that I always have to save you and Phoebe. You remember only two months ago I had to bring you two back." Paige slightly blushed at this and watched me for a reaction.

Paige cleared her throat, almost a different person from the one I initially met, "It's the dark-lighters who have been attacking lately. We have too many family members with white-lighter blood not to take this seriously. I only just learned how to heal. I'll get Phoebe; then, I'll take the boys to Victor's." She said this in a formal manner that I just couldn't believe was her usual manner. She left in the usual white-lighter manner.

I glanced at Piper and waited for her interpretation of the encounter. She sighed in exasperation, "I try to keep her from feeling left out. I really do. All our progress: gone. Guess she feels like she did all those years ago. She feels like this was only a temp job. I know she's so afraid that the hero she's been trying to live up to will either reject her or isolate her. Tonight, I promise you'll understand more." Hero? Who was the hero? I certainly wasn't a hero. No, I died, abandoning my sister's to defend themselves. How is that heroic? I died because I got too cocky, not because the enemy was too strong.

That girl confused me with her odd behavior. She orbed back in with an older version of my Phoebe. My sister instantly rushed forward to tackle me with a bone-crushing hug. I hugged back just as fiercely. I'm just as relieved to see her. Piper spoke up soon, but she sounded so sad, "Phoebes, she doesn't know anything about us anymore. She doesn't even know what happened to Cole or how many times I lost Leo. She doesn't know how many times we have lost each other. She doesn't even know about Chris, the source, the avatars, or Billy and Christy. She doesn't know how strong we've gotten. We have a lot to clear up tonight. She really needs to know about Paige. That's what we are doing tonight. Ok?" Piper's spiel confused me even more! I have never seen her take control like that before. But, then, I had to remind myself she had to become the big sister when I left.

I watched silently (as a white lighter does) as they stood at their battle stations. Paige went to the book. Phoebe went to the couch to write a spell to summon the dark-lighters, and Piper went to the table to make a vanquishing potion. I spoke up out of curiosity and also because I wanted someone to talk to since I wasn't supposed to fight, you know white-lighters being pacifists and all. I'm not the type of woman who sits back. "Where's Leo?" Piper grinned at this question.

Something good must have happened while I was … gone…besides the boys, of course. She replied in a tender tone, " Probably at Dad's with the boys. Pheebes, how's the spell coming?" Phoebe nodded distractedly, still reading over the spell.

Piper - still in charge - ordered us around, "Prue, orb and help Leo protect the boys. Paige, stay behind us. I refuse to have you hurt. You know with your white-lighter side you're the most vulnerable. Well, let's do the spell."

I kept getting hints as to who Paige was. First off, she was half witch and half white-lighter , a very rare person. She could orb and heal. She was really good at protecting my sisters, and I felt as though she had replaced me completely. She was fighting in _my_ spot while I was supposed to go hold down the fort…useless protector. I'm not a brick wall…I'm a machine gun.

I didn't go to Victor's - I figured Leo could orb them out if he needed to. I stayed behind the open door. I watched as Paige reluctantly stood behind Piper. Somehow I realized something was up. Somehow, Paige didn't seem like the type to surrender that easily to orders. I could sense the fighter spirit in her. Maybe she was afraid of dark-lighters. Finally a weakness? Still, she said the spell to summon them. Immediately five dark-lighters dark orbed into the room. One on the left side of the attic began the attack by striking Paige in the stomach with an arrow.

Her face paled and her eyes widened comically, but Piper got furious. Phoebe wasn't far behind Piper's fury. They both attacked with all they had….Blitzkrieg style. Piper attacked with her exploding power. She didn't stop. Then, when they focused on Piper, Phoebe threw the potion. The dark lighters exploded rapidly.

Piper and Phoebe immediately ran to Paige with my name on their tongues. I could hear the panic…see the concern. A little jealousy coursed through me. Look at how close they had become to this _stranger_ right after my death. How could they let her replace me?

Yes, I died, but they still shouldn't have forgotten me this easily. I used to be the one that protected them. I wonder if they cried like that when Shax knocked me through the wall.


	2. Explanations

I orbed next to them, so they wouldn't know I was watching. Piper actually had tears flowing down her cheeks as did Phoebe when they frantically eyed me. Phoebe pleaded, "Heal her! Please." She was pleading for my replacement's life. Maybe I could get my position in this family back if she died. I shook my head though. I'm a good person. I'm not supposed to think like that.

I hesitantly bent down and placed my hands above her wound. I closed my eyes in concentration and the glow actually came and engulfed her stomach, but I knew it wasn't strong enough. Through my power, I searched for the reason. Soon I found it, and sympathy slipped into my mind for her. She was afraid for a good reason.

The glow surged as my sympathy exploded, but it still wasn't enough. I spoke sadly, "We need Leo."

I looked up to see Phoebe's stricken face and Piper's deep in thought expression. I didn't understand, but I let them handle it. Phoebe smiled slightly when she and Piper looked up at that moment with a determined expression.

Piper stood up and called the healer's name, "Wyatt, sweetie, orb here and heal Auntie Paige, ok? And bring Daddy and Chris." Obediently the little boy appeared. Confusion hit me though violently. My thoughts went to Piper's words "Auntie Paige," He thought of this _stranger_ as his aunt, and I (being his true aunt) wasn't even called that yet. My jealousy rose again - piqued, in fact. I could ruin it for her for at least a few months. She hadn't told them about her secret. Probably afraid she wouldn't be allowed to fight any longer. Was blackmail and hatred really my way? My code? No, I still can't explain why I leapt to such extremes.

Phoebe frowned at me while Wyatt healed Paige. I looked up innocently, and wondered if she could know me that well to read my face. Oh, no, Phoebe might have gotten a premonition of my plan. "Prue, why are you jealous? She hasn't replaced you. Actually she has been trying to find her own place in this family for seven years ,because we kept comparing her to you. She looks up to you as a role model, as someone to learn from, and all you can do is be jealous. She should be jealous of you, because you had an entire childhood with us while she gets into fights with Piper for the first two years and a cold shoulder for the rest. All because Piper's afraid she would forget you or betray you if she accepts Paige.

Paige barely has a relationship with any of us, it's mainly witch duties. I wish you knew what you were jealous of. I just wish we could have found her sooner, then maybe we would all be closer." I scoffed as Phoebe said this, she obviously wanted Paige more than me. She seemed so worried about this intruder when I thought she should be worried about me.

Paige stood up weakly, and she eyed me nervously. I stepped forward, waiting for permission to check her well-being. She slowly nodded. I stepped forward dutifully and held out my hands to her belly to see if there still was a life in her. I nodded when I felt it. She sighed with relief while this exchange completely dumbfounded Piper, Phoebe, and Leo. Leo, well, I hugged him when I finished with Paige.

I stepped back from the friendly embrace and told him, "You have a strong little boy there. I never knew he had so much power. Paige, this is the perfect example of why you shouldn't be fighting, if Wyatt hadn't have been so strong you wouldn't-." I said this cryptically to lead Piper and Phoebe into suspicion. So…conniving.

Paige sighed and reclined on the old couch. Phoebe immediately went to her, "Paige, what are you so scared of? I can feel it. It's so strong that it breached through the empathy blocking potion. My skin is crawling. This is something huge, isn't it?. You need to tell us. We can protect you. You remember when Piper went all psychotically happy, or when she went all fearless. It was because she tried to hide her fear and sadness. Don't do that to yourself, tell us, please?"

Paige looked like a trapped puppy waiting to be kicked, and I couldn't help but feel successful. I had caused this. To my utter surprise Paige actually revealed everything, "A week ago I found out… Henry and I are… I'm pregnant. Prue must not have enough power to heal us both. I'm just as scared as Piper was with Wyatt. I don't want my baby to get attacked like we do. You know how demons go crazy over our children. I guess…I'm just a little stressed right now." her head jerk upward like she could hear something. "I've gotta go. Billy's calling." She stood up shakily.

Right when she lit up in orbs Piper called out, "Be back for dinner and be careful!" Phoebe looked overjoyed and Piper hid a smile with a concerned frown. I couldn't understand their reactions. They should be angry at Paige's deception, not giddy. Piper looked over to me and said, "At dinner tonight you won't feel so jealous, Prue. We're going to tell you everything the good and the bad. Yes, Phoebe you will get a "I told you so" about Cole, because we are telling her about your escapade in the underworld." When Piper said this, I saw the dread and shame on Phoebe's face. Apparently I would know everything. I also knew that tonight would be longer than I needed, but I really needed and wanted to know about that Paige girl.

All day I followed my litte sister around as we just enjoyed each other's company. We missed each other so much. I could tell by the way she would gaze at me with so much sorrow in her eyes that she really did mourn for me. At least toward the end of the day, we almost felt like hardly any time had passed...at least we could look at each other now and smile without my death decaying the pleasantness.

Piper, being the brilliant chef that she is, made a wonderful dinner, although it was awkward. Right after we ate, Leo took the boys and men into the other room while we sat to talk.

Piper took command yet again, "Where should we start?" Tonight Paige looked extra nervous and afraid. It seemed this was judgment day for her.

Phoebe spoke up, guess she'll be the narrator for this story. She explained the days after my…passing. I listened intently, politely, not really expecting any great revelation. Then, her explanation began to mean something more to me than just a retelling, "That girl from earlier came in the door and looked lost, so we introduced ourselves. When we were all touching the chandelier glowed just as it did for us. Prue, we found our baby sister. We also reconstituted the Power of Three." I didn't want to hear this, from what I imagined them telling me, this wasn't it. Phoebe's explanation meant I was completely evil to my little sister... They watched me for a reaction. I could feel their nervous eyes on me.

I finally got over the initial shock and asked the question I was almost dreading, but the answer I knew would come made so much sense, "Paige is our sister?" I got two grateful nods and one shame filled shudder. I looked at her and saw how much she belonged in this family. I went to her, hoping she could forget how mean I was, and I embraced my youngest sister for the first time. I whispered what I knew to be true and what she needed to hear,

"You've done great, Paige. Thank you for protecting our sisters." Her face lit up as did mine, because I suddenly realized I was about to become an Auntie.

I waved my hand for them to continue. Phoebe picked up on it and began again, "She really caught on quickly, but we had a couple of slip ups. The Source came after us, hoping Paige would turn evil ,but she fought through it. The next big event would have to be when we vanquished the Source. That was surprisingly pretty easy." She kept going until she began talking about Cole getting possessed, which must have been really hard on Phoebe, because she just couldn't' say it.

Paige found her voice and continued for Phoebe, so I listened intently. Still this was hard to believe I never trusted Cole, but I never thought he would become the Source. At least he's gone.

Piper continued, and I found out how he had finally been vanquished. I didn't really like the beginning of that story, but it was nice to know he still loved her. I knew she was happy with Coop, so I wasn't worried. They told me the rest about how Wyatt was twice-blessed, future Chris coming back to save Wyatt (that story was sad). I was also on the edge of my seat when they told me about the avatars and then it came to the newest battle.

Piper told this one , because she remembered it both ways apparently. She told it, and I just couldn't get over how much I had missed and how much stronger they seemed without me. Piper finished the recap, "Now, you're here. Paige, don't forget we're all here for you, and you will never be replaced. Neither of you will." This reassured Paige as well as me. Now, all we had to was protect Paige and each other.


	3. Demons Always Mess Up the Happy Moments

Thanks to those who have reviewed and I can only hope for more!! So here's the new chapter enjoy. This is four months later.

Everyone was sitting around just doing nothing , but still keeping busy. Piper made a potion just to keep her hands busy, Phoebe worked on her column, Paige read a magazine, while I was stuck pacing. That seemed to be the perfect time for a demon to attack. Of course, a demon shimmered in behind an oblivious Paige, I yelled a warning, but she didn't comprehend what it meant. The demon seized her from behind and took her in shimmers. I thought she would just appear in orbs, but when they didn't come we all got panicky.

I began to make my way up the stairs when I remembered I could orb, I heard Phoebe say it wasn't fair. At the moment that didn't matter, all that mattered was that I needed to get my six month pregnant, baby sister out of the demons' hands. I couldn't wait to see who told Henry his wife was missing. This is why he was always uncomfortable around magic.

Piper and Phoebe caught up fast. They were just as worried as me; we all began to search for her in our own way. I started chanting spells to summon her , Piper began to search for the demon, and Phoebe began to scry on the off chance that she was being held above ground. Then Phoebe spoke up, "Prue, shouldn't you be asking the elders if they know something?" I hated this idea , but instead of fighting it I nodded and orbed.

I didn't go to the Elders instead I went to the part of "Up There" where Grams and Mom resided at. They looked up at me as I walked up. They smiled at first, so I knew they had no clue what just happened. Once they saw my un-staggering seriousness they frowned. I simply said , "You haven't been watching have you?" They shook their heads confirming my assumption.

I quickly declared how my new baby sister was just taken, and how desperate I was for help. They said , "What ever demon it is must be very strong to have captured a Charmed One let alone go after one with all four of them together. You really need to ask the elders about this one." Even I had to agree, because before I was just thinking about how fast I could catch the demon not how strong he must be. I was going to go in head first half prepared.

I went to elders immediately after my good-byes. Before I could speak they spoke, "We heard what you said to your grandmother, and we also like to add how hot-headed that was. You should have come here first. Anyway, no time for that. We do have a plan. He is certainly abnormally strong to have captured a Charmed One, but I would say he is after her baby since she isn't dead. The power of three is still in tact. We… have decided to …. Send you to the past where he is strong, but not as much of a threat. We aren't clear on how far back you will need to go, but here is the spell to send you and your sisters there. Hurry up, because your sisters are worried about you." With that said I immediately orbed out.

I read over the spell and saw how clever the elders could be at times they called for it to let us keep our powers and not just witch powers either. This must be a real emergency if we are going to need my white-lighter abilities.

Piper looked so relieved, but soon she turned angry just as I would have been. I looked at the clock for what would have been an hour up there was a days down here. I regretted greatly at the time I had wasted. I swiftly held up the spell for them to inspect. They looked puzzled at why we needed it , "We are going to the past, because without the power of three and time he is too strong for us to get Paige back. Plus they believe that the demon is after Paige's baby." They nodded determination written on their faces.

We drew the classic power of three symbol on the attic wall and recited the spell. I felt weightless as we pass through the portal. I personally hadn't recalled our previous experience with time travel until now. Just our luck we all landed on the floor of our attic. Just as we had suspected we landed on the attic from the past. Looked like Gram's era.

Almost immediately footsteps could be heard coming to check out our mysterious entrance and the bump that we made when we hit the floor.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!!

Em


	4. What year is it?

Thanks to those who read. I hope everyone who reads enjoys. If I get any dates wrong just review and I'll fix them. I had no idea about when their mom died and details like that, so I improvised.

Almost immediately footsteps could be heard coming to check out our mysterious entrance and the bump that we made when we hit the floor. A pretty woman who I hadn't considered would be here stepped into the attic, her hands poised just like Piper's. I walked up to her, she seemed frightened when we didn't react to her magic. We also appeared evil by our serious-on-a-mission- looks, and our clothes weren't in the best shape, none of us had changed since Paige was taken. I simply said, "What year is it? Tell me now!" I didn't mean to snap, but I did. She trembled when my voice rose, and my face immediately softened.

Piper and Phoebe couldn't see my facial expression so they both yelled, "Prue!!! Don't yell at her!" I turned around so they could see how much this was affecting me. The woman was extremely lost in our conversation to really understand it.

The woman of whom I admired so much, yet acted like I disliked so much spoke , "The year? Well, it's 1978. January 2nd. Who are you three?" I brushed the question off. What happened though was anything less than expected. Tears began to pour down Phoebe's face. Mom was going die in a the next month, but at least she already had Paige they would be more open to help.

Piper and I abruptly went to Phoebe's side to comfort her. I told her to remind her of our reason for being here, "Phoebes, you need to remember we're here for Paige and no one else, we can't save her. I know it's hard, but we must concentrate. We are going to have to find a way to vanquish the demon without the power of three. Can you create a spell, please?" She nodded and slowly regained her composure.

Mom looked at us confused greatly. I looked at her and decided she didn't need to know who we were just yet. The less she knew the better. So I asked politely I might add, "May we use the book to look up a demon?" She gave me a skeptical frown, "The reason your freezes won't work on us is because we all have "good " witch blood in us. " She gave me one last questioning look before giving up.

I smiled silently as I telekinetically flipped through the book hoping to find the demon. I stopped when and looked up for Piper, "Pipe, we are on a wild goose chase aren't we? We didn't get a clear look at him. I can't sit here and do nothing. We have to save her." Just then Grams walked in with impeccable timing. Now they knew our basic plans and how selfish they sounded. I went on ," I am not going to let any of you die on my watch"

"Prue, you have always protected us, no matter how big or small our problems were you always protected us. We'll find her. Phoebe… is still trying" Piper faltered when she realized that Grams was right there and had heard her call me Prue. She paled and muttered the end, but I had already checked on Phoebe.

Grams spoke with her signature arrogance and all knowing attitude, "I came up here to see if we had warlocks in our midst,but instead I see two girls desperate to find someone. She called you Prue and you called her Piper , so Phoebe must be missing. Am I right? I always knew that Phoebe woudl be a pistol, but I--" I interrupted which she always hated except it was usually Phoebe who gave Grams a hard time.

"Grams, Phoebe isn't missing she is downstairs with Mom watching her because she thinks we're evil. I know they've gotten a bit older, but I thought you put her under a memory spell. Anyway I'm assuming by the date that Mom has just had her fourth child. Yes, we know. She is the little sister who is missing. We will save her. By killing the demon before he reaches full power means she will have never be kidnapped at least by him." Grams nodded shocked at our knowledge of our baby sister.

"How did you find her? How did the elders take the news?" Grams asked reasonable questions , but Piper had tears in her eyes, because those questions were answered by mentioning my death.

Before I could answer, Phoebe came in strangely solemn with mom hot on her heels, still obviously not trusting her alone. "Phoebes, did you make a spell? What's wrong?" Still she frowned.

She replied sarcasm dripped with her voice, "Oh, you mean besides our family always being targeted by demons, or how about how the children of the charmed ones are always taken away from us. I'm not so sure I want that little girl I saw, if every time something good happens in this family the demons have to screw it up. Their always determined to take Halliwell mothers from their children, or the children from their mothers. You remember everything that has happened to our family even Melinda Warren was taken away. Our mom was taken away, they tried to take Wyatt away even Chris at some point. Now they took Paige to get her child. Not to mention I can't be alone to think of a decent spell." She said the latter statement with glaring eyes at our mom.

Mom caught the family relation and probably thought about how she thought we were evil she must have felt a fraction as bad as when Piper found out future Chris was her son. She hadn't quite figured out yet that we three girls were her children. Piper spoke up and for that I was grateful, because tears were threatening to spill, I had been blocking out the pain of seeing Grams and Mom again. "Phoebe, stop complaining. Can you imagine losing them twice? Look at what you are doing to Prue, you haven't noticed, but she is doing what she did after Andy died ;she is refusing to come to terms with it. She lost Mom and Grams for a second time a few months ago. Did you realize that? She had fifteen years with Mom and twenty-nine with Grams while you had two with mom and twenty-two with Grams. She has more to remember and to lose than we did. Just tell us what spell you came up with. Oh, and imagine how you would feel if we lost Prue suddenly now. We would feel the same way she is feeling. To lose someone twice. Ok, I'll stop." Piper went on that lecture and put my emotions on high alert now more than before to stay calm. I hate letting anyone in my barrier of emotions and right then everyone was waiting for me to crack. I turned around from everyone waiting for Phoebe to respond.

"I'm sorry ,Prue. I just keep thinking about the next three months and how easy it would be to stop it. Ok, I wrote a spell, but do you know how hard it is to switch from power of three spells to the power of two and basically a half. Plus we don't have any leads on the demon. Do you think the elders would know something about this?" I shook my head, I knew they didn't or at least they forgot to mention it before.

"I'm to afraid to ask because I might stay gone for two days again. We can't waste any time. Plus I know Piper wants to get home to her boys fast. We got to give Leo and Victor a break every once in a while. I am, however, glad the elders didn't exclude me from this. Let's get to work. Piper can you make a potion like the one you told me about you used on the Cole when he was the source. Hey while I was gone did you guys find a way to intensify your powers?" I asked taking back my role as big sister. I smiled over at Piper she certainly noticed, but just smiled good naturedly.

I forgot about Mom it seems she figured out who we were, "You're my daughters. I'm going to die soon aren't I, but I don't understand how Prue gets sixteen years with me. How is that she is the oldest yet she looks younger less experienced and why not just use a power of three spell?" All these were reasonable question that Grams was thinking of too.

I decided to save Piper and Phoebe the pain of retelling of my death I told them the basics, "Two years after our visit to here and six years ago for us, the power of three was broken, but soon was reformed by the reunion of the youngest of your daughters. She helped the Charmed Ones to vanquish the Source many times, to vanquish the avatars at the expense of her boyfriend , and the ultimate power. They were led by Piper. The Charmed Ones have done many other things , but those were the most prominent. I'll go check with the elders although I'm sure they are clueless as always. Bye. I won't stay gone long." with that I orbed out having spoken my mind. They got the picture of how we knew Paige. That was enough. I didn't wait to explain for myself. I just had to get out of there.

Please REVIEW!!!!!

Em


	5. Inspiration and Motivation

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed it is greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy the newest installment of my fanfiction! Enjoy...

Third Person

When Prue orbed out it left two dumbfounded witches. The girls' mom and grams had no idea that Prue was a white-lighter. Phoebe spoke up to release the confusion , "She was made a white-lighter, but since she is the former Charmed One they let her keep her witch powers as well to help us in hard times. She is never going to age another day. So Piper is still the big sister that she has been the past seven years. Paige is now our baby sister and is currently kidnapped and at the same time pregnant so more the reason to kill this demon. He was too powerful to vanquish without the power of three, so we came back here where he is weak enough for us to vanquish. Sorry I got into a rant awhile ago." Piper and she went into the kitchen.

That left Patty and Penny to talk, Patty spoke first, "Thank you for bringing the girls up well, I know you haven't done it yet, but I also know you will. I can't believe my eldest is going to die, she can't be more than thirty. We have to help them." She said with the hereditary stubborn attitude that her kids had inherited. Penny only nodded feeling the same way. Although they both silently had plans of changing their futures, because they both knew they would die.

Once they reached the kitchen they saw the girls talking and saw how close they were. Phoebe asked, "Pipe, do you think Dad's around now?" Phoebe sounded like an innocent child. Piper merely shrugged. Phoebe spoke again, "You know Prue had an idea when she mentioned a power boost, because I'm the weakest of you. Paige had a lot more power than me, counting her white-lighter side. My premonitions and empathy can't do anything to the demon, so I'm left with kickboxing with levitation. A lot of good that'll do against a full fledged demon. He was powerful enough to capture Paige with us standing right there. Also you could use a power boost for your explosions and freezing. If Prue had a power boost maybe she could do what she did when she became an empath. You remember how she stayed awake and fought as two people. That was cool…….. Can we please vanquish the water demon? Oh, Mom, Grams, what you guys doing here." Phoebe said obviously panicked and trying to cover. Piper glared at Phoebe for her slip up.

To break the tension Patty tried to make small talk, "So you're my little girl. How are your lives besides magic. I want to know about Paige as well, I'm guessing I never get to meet her. You said something about a Wyatt and Chris are those your husbands?" Piper started to laugh while Phoebe smiled almost sympathetically.

Piper spoke up after her laughter died down, "No, Leo Wyatt is my husband. I broke the tradition of girls when I had my two boys , Wyatt is my five year old son, and Chris is my three year old son. They are both half white-lighter. The elders excepted Paige better, because they had already fought Leo and I for our marriage." Patty smiled at this reassurance. She looked like she was about to ask more questions, but Phoebe began to talk.

"I have been married three times and Coop is the right one. The others were influenced by magic. Even Prue once got married to a warlock, but that ended quickly. Coop and I are great together. He is a cupid. Paige she got married about a year ago to a mortal, Henry. Their expecting their first child in about three months. They understand each other. Paige used to work for social services, and he is a parole officer. They both love to help people. Piper you forgot to tell her about P3 well I guess it should be P4 now, but it is such a great hit. It's a nightclub that just so happens to be owned and ran by Piper Halliwell-Wyatt. Anyway I'm an advice columnist for the Bay Mirror. Paige is now a full-time white-lighter and helps us with our charmed gig when we really need her. The demons are really weary about going against us especially when we vanquished the triad and the source which were their only leaders. We've hit it off when magic is concerned. Wyatt is the twice-blessed, future King Arthur, that is more powerful than us. Chris is about as strong as us." their mother remained speechless, but she didn't have to say anything. Prue orbed in looking uncertain.

"The elders said they were sending us some inspiration. We can only guess what they mean," just when she semi-explained a swirling, blue portal appeared in the attic wall. Everyone voiced their concern, because they weren't really sure what or who would come through. By the time two figures came toiling through the portal Penny had already made her way to stand by the awed bystanders. At first no knew but one of the visitors. An elder was holding onto a struggling girl. She seemed to be angry and wanted nothing better than to get free.

Hmmmm, I wonder is this a cliffhanger? lol. Please REVIEW!


	6. Where to go Now?

I am so happy I just reached the 1000th hit on this story. I feel so loved. Thanks to those who reviewed. As I'm sure many of you have guessed I'm not that good at being unpredictable, but still enjoy. I am a Paige fan, but in order for them to really need to vanquish the demon she has to go through some misery. Hope everyone likes...

That was when they saw the woman's face, it was a worn ,older looking Paige. She seemed lost and infuriated, but they didn't know why. They went to her and tried to hug her. Still she fought the embrace like it was the devil. She looked at them once she released herself, and said the most startling words the sisters never wanted Paige to say, "Where's the liquor?" Everyone could hear the slur in her words that proved she had gone back to being an alcoholic. It truly scared them to think that their sister had resorted to such measures.

Penny not knowing who Paige was said, "Why would you want a drink; you probably have betters things to be doing if you've come here. So who are you?" Patty nodded wanting to know as well, but she had no clue that it was her youngest daughter.

Paige put on a mock touched face that made the ones who knew her sick, "Aw, how sweet, you can't even identify your own granddaughter. Man, please send me back. Let me drink to my oblivion! I have nothing left to live for anyway. Did you know the demon took my baby girl, and then he killed Henry. He even killed Leo when he tried to help. All of my family is dead, so please let me die in peace," By the end she was hysterical.

Piper went to Paige's side and tried to hug her , "Honey, what do you mean you still have your sisters. We even have Prue back. And what about the boys." She grew concerned once she thought about her boys; she looked into Paige's face and saw nothing was left. "That's still not a reason to go back to drinking. You told us how hard it was for you to quit. You have more than a decade of sobriety down the drain now, but we can fix that. Come on we'll make you place to sleep it off." Piper said soothingly, but still Paige shook her off.

Phoebe looked up for an explanation, Paige reached for Prue, so Prue went to her, "Did you know they even got Victor, and then when Sam tried to save me they shot him with a dark-lighter's arrow. I know I shouldn't have drank, but I lost everything again. Anyway it's not like you guys loved me anyway, especially Piper. She didn't ever love me. Of course, I was just your replacement, but even when you came back I was still the fourth Halliwell. Well, now I am, before I was the sixth. When I lost my parents it tore me apart, but I came back from it and all I had was Glen. Now I lost even more people, and you know what I don't want to be saved. At least then I'll be with my parents and mom and Sam, especially Henry and our child. She was a girl, but the demons killed her when they realized all her powers were white-lighter based. She shared our telekinetic powers, she was more towards mine though. She had dark hair and brown eyes. She was the perfect Halliwell. I just want my family back." Piper looked up and everyone saw how much this broke her heart. It broke everyone's hearts, but hers the worst , because Paige said she didn't love her.

Prue piped up and announced with her determination evident, "We have to finish this. The only way is for the Charmed Ones to do it. I say we go for another trip, because I don't think Paige is up to a battle against him. Not after what he has done. Everyone in?" The four sisters all agreed and did their preparations. Prue gathered all of the research she could about the demon which wasn't a lot, but Paige told her what he was. Paige helped greatly. Piper and Phoebe worked on the time portal and spell.

An hour later they were finally ready. After some convincing Paige finally got them to let her go with them. Prue was going to let her go along anyway, because she felt like she was the only one who could keep the demon away from Paige. Piper and Phoebe were the ones who were against it. Prue drew the trademark Charmed symbol on the wall and she joined her sisters in the chant.

The glow overtook their bodies as it erupted from the wall. They all had different reactions, Prue landed upright and felt slightly light-headed, but didn't let it show. Piper stumbled and sat down still dizzy from the trip. Phoebe simply smiled at their audience of three women. Paige, however, was not so lucky, she threw up the remaining alcohol in her system. She looked up as well from her position of here hands and knees.

Piper still unaware of the crowd behind her as she had sat with her back to them said, "You alright, honey?" Paige didn't reply due to her state of shock at seeing her sisters' younger selves. The past people stood staring angrily, well except Phoebe she just appeared curious. Paige pointed for the benefit of Piper. Piper slowly turned her head seemingly afraid of what was behind her. Piper asked out of pure curiosity, "Where's Leo?" The younger Piper looked up angrily.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW!!


	7. Who Died?

…. Last Chapter: _Piper asked out of pure curiosity, "Where's Leo?" The younger Piper looked up angrily. _

"Why would Leo be here the dn elders took him away for another charge." Prue looked up at her not really older self and wondered why Piper looked older. The thoughts that she came up with scared her, but she pushed them away. The present Prue went to Paige and Phoebe where they helped Paige onto the couch. Phoebe walked off leaving Prue to help Paige. Prue went to get up and look in the book, but Paige grabbed her wrist gently hoping to keep Prue there.

She stayed by Paige's side understanding how insecure she must have felt. Phoebe -still unaffected by seeing her past self -spoke, "So what year is it? I really hope I don't have to see Cole." Piper gave her look that basically screamed "Future consciences." Phoebe responded with a dramatic sigh.

The younger Phoebe smiled confusedly ,"Who? Oh well, the year is 1999. What are you doing here and who is the sick girl?" Phoebe always was the most curious before they met Paige. She looked over to Prue and sighed. Paige really was sick from not having any alcohol. She would probably go into withdrawal soon and they couldn't do anything about. She went to Paige and Prue. She stroked Paige's head. Paige seemed like she was giving up which none of the sisters could allow. Yet this did just meant all the more motivation to vanquish this demon.

Prue nodded telling Phoebe to answer truthfully , but still they both weren't sure whether or not to reveal Paige's identity. Phoebe began "We came here to vanquish a demon that was too strong in our time. We come from nine years in the future. Nothing can stop this demon, he killed the strongest good force and took away our power as well. We are all that is left of this family and we are here to fix it. You hear me Paige we're going to fix all of it; all of the death?" Paige chuckled at this. She still was obviously drunk.

Prue gave Paige a condemned look warning her about her mocking attitude, Paige said defensively, "What? You expect the Halliwell family, my last name is Mathews- Mitchell and I can't even escape it. My child couldn't even escape it. Piper your boys, Victor, Coop, Sam, and Leo couldn't escape. Please tell me how you are going to explain how we don't have the power of three. Really I mean you have Prue here. Why would you need me?" All of the past people looked up instantly enthralled wondering what the girl meant. Prue being the leader of the past wanted to take charge, but saw how future Piper and Prue shot each other looks and decided to leave it until later.

The past Piper looked around and noticed how tense the air was, so she asked Paige, "Are you alright? Is there anything I can get you for you to feel better." Everyone went to their own thing Prue still staying at Paige's side offering comfort. Paige began to laugh wryly.

Everyone looked at her so she offered up an explanation staring straight at her Piper, "Wow, Piper, never knew you cared, " she turned to the nicer more pacifist Piper, "and yeah I would love a drink, vodka would be great." everyone ignored her plea after Piper's heartbreaking frown.

Past Prue spoke up taking charge, "How can we help you; I mean really you must stronger, so why come here? Why did you bring an innocent with you?" The future girls exchanged uncertain looks none really sure what to say.

Paige surprisingly broke the awkward silence , "Well, if no one will get me a drink I guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands or powers in this case. Vodka!!" Paige yelled then in orbs a bottle of vodka appeared and Paige giggled happily content. She, however, frowned when Prue immediately took it away. She appeared angry at Paige's display of personal gain. The past girls were in shock at this supposedly white-lighter's interest in vodka. At least now they didn't have to answer about an innocent being with them. Paige complained, "Oh, come on, Prue. You know it's in my blood to turn to a drink when I lose all hope. You do realize you might as well give it to me, it's not like we'll live much longer. Give it here!" Prue passed it to Phoebe as Paige lunged for her beloved drink. Piper stayed out of it afraid of making Paige angrier.

Before Paige could get overwhelmed by her desire Leo appeared in orbs which caused Paige to jump off the couch . Everyone tried to catch her completely caught off guard by her sudden movement. Still all she did was completely break down in Leo's confused embrace. He looked around nervously at the doubles and their past. His brain spun at possibilities of the situation. He didn't know who this girl was that he was holding. She seemed hysterical and she had gone to him. Why is what he couldn't figure out. She finally muttered through the her sobs, "I watched you die."

Prue pulled Paige into her arms to save the stunned Leo. Future Piper took over as she now was technically the lead charmed one. Piper sympathetically said to everyone, "The future is rough, ah, Prue would you take Paige upstairs, since she lets you touch her. Phoebe and I will fill Leo and I guess us in ok?" Prue nodded and led Paige upstairs to currently Prue's room. Once the door shut to Prue's door Piper noticed how the past one looked worried. Piper spoke to reassure her , "Don't worry Paige is certainly not evil, maybe a little lost right now. Prue took her up there because she lived with us in the future and that was her room. She just needs to process everything. She just watched our entire family die while we were in the past trying to save her. We still are. If.. When we vanquish this demon she will never be kidnapped and none of our family will be killed." Everyone looked shocked at how severe the situation really was


	8. Scream!

Thanks to all who have reviewed! Pease enjoy…….

Past Prue being the leader of that time spoke up, "What family? All we have is each other. How much could that change much over the years you don't look that much older, because from where I'm standing none of us are really on the path to having a husband or kids." Future Piper and Phoebe snorted at this knowing the truth. Their Prue came down the stairs wearily.

Phoebe decided to prove the past wrong by letting Prue repeat what Paige had said, because the past Prue knew that this wasn't a joking subject and that her future self wouldn't lie, "Prue, is she asleep? When she said our family was gone, who did she really mean?" Prue gave her a weird 'you should already know this' look. The past girls and Leo were interested.

Prue answered reluctantly, "She meant that Leo, your husband Coop, her husband Henry, her daughter, Piper's boys Wyatt and Chris, Sam, Victor, even Darryl, Billy and not to even mention all the innocents who died, because we weren't there to keep the demons in check. You already knew that." She answered clearly impatient. She went to the kitchen and looked at the calendar that was when she realized something. Andy died a week ago, that's why her past self seemed so angry. She was grieving.

She slowly walked to the table and sat down still trying to process what was going. Her younger self walked in completely oblivious to the older version of herself. She sobbed for a minute until her future counterpart cleared her throat. Both knew how embarrassed they should have been, but neither said anything or even blushed. Finally the younger spoke, "Sorry it has been a long week. Did you not get a husband, I mean really we are the eldest shouldn't we be happy. Or did we give it all up to protect them as always. I want nothing more than to have Andy here to tell me I can be happy. Do we ever feel happy again?" the woman said out of desperation. The elder of the two laughed which immediately earned her a death glare.

Prue finally got her stifled laughter to subside when she got serious again, "Yes, you will be happy again. In a couple of years you will actually have someone who loves you, but sadly for you gain someone you love you will have to loose everyone else." She this cryptically, but after a moment of thinking her younger self smiled in semi-understanding. She didn't realize that Prue meant that she had to die to be with Andy and their deceased family, and honestly Prue didn't feel she could take it. She looked to the older self for reassurance and she got it.

They heard an ominous crash signaling a fight. Both Prues ran to help their sisters. Once they entered the room they saw the flames of a vanquished demon. The future Piper's hands settled at her side when she realized that it was just the two Prue's who were coming through. All the defenses were let down. As they let their guard down a scream that only the future girls knew and they feared the worst. The past girls knew that it was Paige, but they didn't realize that Paige could handle herself, so if she screamed then she really needed help. No, the past ones only thought that she was a pacifist, drunken, white-lighter who couldn't protect herself.

Please REVIEW... I love reviews!!

Em


	9. Demon and Decisions

Thanks to those who have reviewed! I just had my 2000th hit! I'm open to any ideas or suggestions that you may have. Here's my nineth installment. ENjoy...

Future Prue's( P.O.V.)

Everyone heard the scream and all I could think was of how much I needed to protect my baby sister. I couldn't't loose her when we just found her. I orbed not really thinking about future consequences or how my past self didn't need to know about her death. They could come to this conclusion from the white-lighter abilities I just displayed.

I orbed outside of the room when I realized that I couldn't orb into it and saw the demon had her pinned to the wall with one hand. He was restricting her air and she was turning bright red. Then I snapped when I saw him as he roughly caressed her cheek. She squirmed more and he only tightened his grip. She was fighting with everything she had. I saw her body orb, but then violently her body was brought back to his hand. I didn't wait to see what would happen…. I didn't want to see. I waved my hands every which way hoping one of my well aimed telekinetic blasts would release his grip. I kept on, because I knew I couldn't rely on my white-lighter abilities. I knew he had put a block on all orbs in and out the room.

Then as I kept waving my hands I thought of how this was the demon who had taken her. I got outraged with that thought I telekinetically threw him across the room and as Leo always said our powers are connected to our emotions. Well, I had channeled all of my anger into that one blast, and without hesitation I went to Paige's side where she had slumped down the side of the wall.

She was barely in the realm of consciousness, so I half dragged her out of the room and immediately orbed downstairs where my Piper and Phoebe were making their way up the stairs. They came down as soon as they heard me yell for them. The demon most likely wouldn't give up, so I needed their fire power and skills to defend us while I healed Paige.

Piper and Phoebe stood around Paige and I as I healed her. Our past selves were eying me curiously. I noticed how my past self seemed to be especially interested in how much I had protected Paige instead of fighting. I had often thought of what I would do in a situation like this. The elders always told me to stay pacifist and only use my powers like I just did. They didn't want me possibly creating a power of four if it was possible. They were afraid of infinite power and that could very well be the case if there were such a thing as all my sisters and I fighting together. I struggled mentally until I saw Paige begin to stir from her recovery. I backed up a little to give her some room and helped her up, because she was the only one who could help protect my sisters.

I made up my mind before anyone saw that I was deep in thought. I decided that until they asked me to help or they needed me I wouldn't interfere with the fight. I stayed close though waiting, because it was tearing me apart not fighting. I went from super-witch to pacifist angel. The past girls watched in anticipation as if waiting to see who would shimmer in… maybe they wanted to fight as well. The only one who wasn't concentrating on the Charmed Ones was my past self. She eyed me as if asking with her eyes 'What are you doing? Aren't you going to protect them?' At least that is what I would have thought then.

Finally the demon shimmered in with a sadistically satisfied grin on his face as he settled his eyes on Paige, "Later, Darling! Then we'll have some fun like before. You remember what we did, don't you?" His smirk only intensified as Paige shrank back until she fell into my arms. I felt her quivering body , from fear or tears I wasn't sure, maybe both. Either way I held her like I would have if it had been Phoebe or Piper.

I hadn't realized really how much she had grown on me. At first I was jealous of her, of course, that was before I knew who she was, and now I treated her like I had known her my whole life, after all she was my baby sister. I didn't want to even think about what the demon meant when he said what he did. I had never actually considered what the demon had done directly to her beside keep her captive and kill our family. The way she was reacting to what he said almost certainly confirmed my greatest fears. He must have tortured her, but then I wasn't there to stop him then.

I silently declared that I would protect her better, because I needed to take back my place as head of this family. Not that Piper hadn't done a good job… it was more of I felt helpless if I didn't have control. Maybe Piper would consider sharing the spot as head sister. She sure had it down. None of us could have reacted to the demon the first time, yet still that thought didn't keep me and probably Piper from feeling guilty. There wasn't much we could do right then. We didn't know where the demon was, but still I lead Paige to the nearest couch. She still seemed shaken from the confrontation.

The past girls finally got over their shock and my past self took the lead as she said, "What was that all about, because you completely lost me when my future self orbed and the demon. What is so important about that demon? It isn't like we haven't faced demons like that before." From her point of view yeah we should have been able to say a spell and poof or at least a vanquishing potion.

Of course, that wasn't the case. He was too quick for us and Paige got too upset to really help and they needed the stronger Charmed Ones to defeat him, but it looked like we'll just have to settle for our past selves. "You just met the killer of your family! I would to be the first to congratulate you for being the only ones who can vanquish him. Any questions?"

My sisters looked at me like I was crazy. Which was completely understandable considering I had just consented to giving them future details, but I also concluded that they wouldn't help unless they knew the whole situation. Also if I could avoid telling them that Paige was our sister and I had died then that would be great. I doubted I could get away with that though. I could still try.

PLEASE REVIEW! Hope everyone liked it.

Em


	10. Tricks to Ease Their Minds

This story is going, but the thing is I have a plot , but I have no idea how to end it.lol Please Review I just love reviews! Enjoy...on with the story

Ch.10

The past girls looked up surprised, but also very doubtful. Still we had only spent a few hours together, so truly the past girls didn't really know what to think of the whole situation. Piper of the past spoke up, "What do you mean? Is he the "all powerful" demon who is going to kill our family in a few years? How do you expect us to defeat him if you, the stronger Charmed Ones, can't even defend yourselves?" I had to step back, because honestly I hadn't expected the past Piper to stand up and take command. I had never seen her take control very much when I was alive.

My present Piper and Phoebe chuckled a bit at my reaction. Really who could blame them. I shrugged them off and retorted jokingly, "Wow. Piper never knew your past self had it in her. It took you years before you ever took control. Ok, well, to answer your question; we technically aren't a complete power of three. The elders have forbidden me from using my powers to fight. I am forever a pacifist. So, yes, you are the stronger of the two Charmed Ones. You didn't think we would come all this way just to say hello. We need your help to save our family. This isn't the sort of thing I take lightly. I have failed my family too many times for this to happen now. If we can just vanquish this demon then I can have another chance to defend my family." I really didn't mean to let the part about my failures, but it seemed to soften my past self up and she seemed more open to my plan.

Still she had her questions and really it would have been senseless to give up the opportunity to get answers about the future, so she kept asking, "Why could you orb? Why would the elders forbid you/us from fighting when that's all we can do? That's all we have to save our sisters." She said this strangely quieter than usual and now I knew how my sisters felt when I would interrogate them in their teens. She was ready to blow up at the elders or me if I had done something wrong.

Honestly I considered this one of my failures. I had died and left my sisters alone, so I considered it my worst moment. I smiled sweetly which she knew was completely fake. This was my defense when I would lie and only I knew it, "Paige can orb things/people to herself and in her panic she orbed me to her. I screwed up, so the elders only took my ability to use the power of three not my powers. They sent Paige to us as our white-lighter, and she helps protect us and make up for the power of three. The demons rarely ever mess with us. That demon was the first major one for about a year. Really all you have to do is say a spell and we can get on our way."

I said all this hoping that we could just hurry up and fix this mess. I wanted to save Paige and save everyone else. The past Phoebe spoke up saying, "Were we happy, with our lives I mean. Did we ever get along without fighting? I know it's been better, but does it stay that way, no fighting I mean?" This surprised me. I hadn't ever thought that our fights had this much effect on Phoebe and it certainly didn't show on the future Phoebe. J

I smirked once I thought through my answer and I saw how my future sister Phoebe had suddenly taken a lot more interest in the conversation. I answered seriously, "We haven't fought for about eight years. We've gotten along just great. Piper hasn't had to mediate between us either. She even got more power without having to worry about us. Pipe, show them, why don't you?"

Both Pipers looked up and my Piper smiled and said, "Why, isn't that future consequences?" I nodded still smirking, and she finally agreed. The past girls watched intently waiting for us to show their future powers.

I handed Phoebe a book that we never used. She smiled knowing how much fun it would be to show off for the past ones. Piper nodded as a signal that she was ready. Phoebe went all the way across the attic to show how far Piper could use her powers, then she threw the book up in the air. Piper threw her hands out and the book froze. She waited while Phoebe got out of the way of the soon to be disintegrated debris. The girls seemed confused, because they already knew that Piper could do that and were waiting for a new power. Once Phoebe was out of the way she threw her hands out again. This time the girls ducked for cover.

The girls were happy and it seemed they forgot about all the brewing questions that had most likely been on their minds. That was until I thought about something that might help or could just have been an unlikely, silly idea, but still I glanced at Piper and Phoebe. I caught their eyes and motioned to the door for them to follow me. I looked down at my lap where Paige had her head laid. I sighed knowing I would have to disturb her from her thoughts. She hadn't even looked up when Piper showed her powers. Usually she would've been extremely interested in the use of magic. I brushed the hair from her eyes and she looked up at me with sad eyes. Once she sat up I stood up and lifted her up as well. The confrontation with the demon had taken a lot out of her mentally and physically, so I really didn't mind helping her.

I noticed how our past selves took a special interest in Paige. They must have felt some connection that they just couldn't have understood. I felt it too when I first met her, but I let my jealousy take over. They only felt their initial connection, no jealousy. I know it must have been strange for them to know she was close to them in the future and have no idea why. I left it alone for now and went into the hall where Phoebe and Piper had waited for us.

Phoebe looked towards the attic door knowing that her younger self probably was ease dropping on our conversation. I nodded telling her I understood and we went into the kitchen to avoid more futuristic details being exposed.

Paige asked softly still not at her full strength, "What are you thinking about, Prue. I know we wouldn't be out here if you didn't have an idea."

REVIEW!!! hope u liked it.


	11. Decisions

New chapter... hope everyone likes it enough to REVIEW! Anyway this one is shorter than my last, but I had to save some inspiration for my next chapter! I'd like to thank all my reviewers and readers. and... now you can read!

Ch. 11

I smiled slightly still a little bit nervous, because the idea itself was very lawbreaking whereas the elders were concerned. It would help out tremendously though and we really needed the power, "What if we sped things up a bit? We need power right, and what's stronger than the Power of Three? This could really help, but need the decision to be unanimous or else there is no point in even trying it out." Piper smiled a bit at my jitteriness.

Piper spoke up and helped out a bit, "Prue, your rambling. Just tell us already. Whatever it is we want to hear it, right?" Paige and Phoebe nodded their agreement. Paige was immediately interested, as she should be, because it directly affected her.

I took a deep breath to release the energy from my notion, "Ok, what if we bring in the Power of Four. I believe that the elders are afraid us and don't want us to become stronger. But here the elders don't have a say over what they don't know. They don't know to watch out for a power surge, and they have no control over this year's Prue. Although we'd have to explain how a sister spell works on a white-lighter. The truth should work. Like I said we need this to be unanimous. Especially you, Paige." They seemed shocked to how far this idea went, but otherwise seemed fine with it.

I watched Paige's reaction and she beamed after she thought about it. She finally voiced her excitement, "I get to meet you before Piper goes all big sister on us. Maybe I'll learn the craft quicker with you there to help." Wow, it was amazing what a couple of time travels and a demon attack could do to a person's sobriety. She seemed completely lucid; compared to her uncontrollable outbursts and urge to drink only a few hours ago for us. I didn't ever want to see her like that again, drunk I mean.

Piper seemed skeptical at first, probably because of the whole screwing with our future warnings that had gone through both of our heads. Still she eventually agreed and soon followed Phoebe's vote of confidence in the plan. Finally I asked the question I guess they thought had already been decided, however, I didn't want it to be, "Who's going to tell them?"

I got two looks of shock and another one that appeared amused. Paige watched as Phoebe and Piper came out of their stupor. I looked on defensively. Really why was that they automatically assumed that I would take control especially in the situation that would most likely involve either lying to myself or telling of my untimely demise. Finally Paige spoke up to my surprise, because honestly I thought that one of us should have told ourselves. "What if I'm the one who tells them. It could help us out and Prue has already done enough explaining. It's time I do my part. After all you three are trying to save me right?" She said this with a slight smirk of all knowing and strength that we had missed seeing from our little sister. I debated silently ,but then I thought about how sometimes it's easier to hear the truth from a stranger even if that stranger is truly your unknown sister. She would have us to back her word too. What could go wrong?

I nodded and that led Piper and Phoebe to agree. They seemed to be relieved that Paige was going back to her usual bold, spontaneous self. We made our way back up the stairs and into the attic where our younger selves waited curiously. The way my younger self eyed Paige made me think that she had a connection already. They seemed confused as to how to act around Paige, they all acted uncomfortable and award about her. Maybe they would be feel better once they knew the truth.

Paige walked a little in front of me and took a deep breath knowing what impact her next words could be on the Charmed Ones of this time. I also sighed wanting to close my eyes and wait for their reaction. I kind of felt anxious about meeting Paige when she was so young. I wondered if Paige and my relationship would be any different since this Paige wouldn't have been in my shadow at all. This Paige wasn't going to admire me or fear me. No, this Paige was a complete mystery to me. That's what scared me not knowing what was to come. Not knowing whether my idea would have a positive outcome. All I had was hope.

You know want to tell me what you thought. Everyone likes their opinion heard! Thanx for reading!

Your wonderful writer,

Em


	12. Telling the Past

Thanks to those who have reviewe they really keep this story going. I hope you like it. There will be way more action on the next chapter. Please read on...

Ch. 12

Paige quickly inhaled just one more time as to build her confidence. None of us knew how we would react. We, of course, wanted them to accept her immediately, but the chance of that happening were a mystery. Paige said, "Do you still want to know who I am? You know I'm not an innocent, but have you ever seen Leo orb something to himself? I'm a very rare person. I'm the daughter of a power line of witches, the most powerful actually, and I have an angel for a father."

This was a good way to start it, because it got their attention. They knew they were supposed to be the most powerful witches, so they felt confused by her statement. After seeing the looks of confusion Paige nervously went on, "My mother was Patty Hall-"she stopped once she saw my younger self wave her wands, and when that didn't work she rushed toward her. Thankfully I was fast enough to catch her before Paige got hurt. Paige finished her sentence from a bit of shock, "-iwell. My father was Sam Wilder. I was given up at birth to protect the Charmed destiny and to protect mom and Sam from the elders, because it was forbidden for them to be together let alone have me. You technically should find me in about a year I believe. Prue looses her powers, so I get sent to you by some cosmic power to reconstitute the power of three. The elders are afraid of infinite power and won't allow us to create a power of four. Prue has an idea of how we can defeat the demon. We just need to know if you're up to it."

I looked around at everyone. The younger ones seemed shocked, but it had been my younger self who had gotten angry. I knew why too. We had been the one who remember Mom and we also were far more protective over her reputation. I went to the book and opened it up to a familiar page. They had told me how Mom had convinced them of the truth. Why not do it now? Piper spoke up and caught everyone's attention, "Prue, what are you doing? We told you how hard it was for us to accept it before. It's not going to be any different." I nodded still concentrating on what was the best plan of action.

Instead of explaining myself I was prepared to chant the spell, but Mom appeared in orbs. I could only wonder if it was Paige or me who summoned her. I looked around at Paige and she smiled. We must have been on the same train of thought.

I turned back to Mom and she smiled. She was clueless. If she had known what she had come to explain then she would have had a more serious expression. I decided to give her a clue as to why two of her daughters had just summoned her. So I said as cryptically as possible, "Is the day February 3, 1977 mean anything to you? Why don't you tell your children?" She seemed shocked and confused at the same time.

Paige clarified once again, "Actually Prue it was February 2, 1977 and anyway what good is it going to do. We need my past self here, because I would have just decided not to confront you guys. It's going to be harder to convince me of this whole magic thing." Mom seemed to go pale. Still she didn't know how much we knew. I also think that was the first she saw that there were two sets of Charmed Ones.

Piper spoke when she seemed even more confused, "We're from the future. We already know what happened on that day, but now we just need you to tell them. It is key to saving the future. Prue, is Paige right? Should we go get her past self before we get too far into this explanation.?" I nodded. Everyone was probably right, so why not get another person mixed up in this party.

Paige took control of the situation. She seemed to be getting good at that lately, "I think that seeing double would completely freak out my younger self. Actually it'll freak her out just seeing me. I say I show them where to go then I'll orb back here. They can explain the magic aspects----wait no, I think I'll glamour myself instead. You know just so you don't say anything thoughtless. Well, let's go!" She seemed to have it all planned out. Honestly I was proud. It seemed she really had used me as a idol. I couldn't help but wonder if she would be the same this time.

Any ideas on what Paige should look like when she glamours are greatly appreciated! Please Review! Here's your chance to get tell me what you think.

Emily


	13. Paige

Sorry for the wait this one is a little longer than usual, but I think everyone will like it. So enjoy!

Ch. 13

Once she got a nod from us, the ones from her time, she stood up. She held her hand over her face and closed her eyes. She squinted visibly concentrating. When everyone seemed 2 blink she changed her entire appearance. Her facial structure changed to look like mine and she smiled at me for this. She kept her eye color, but her hair changed to a shade of blonde and she altered her hair to be long and curly from its previously mid-length ragged cut. She changed her height to match Piper's just to make sure her body didn't match up with her own too much. Then just for kicks she changed her clothes as well. She changed her wardrobe to where she now wore a black t-shirt with a skull pattern on the front, maroon fingerless, netted gloves, black slacks, and some combat boots.

I looked at her strangely, but she thought nothing of it. Honestly I thought she would have gone for a more bright style. That was what the little sister I knew before this whole ordeal came around would have done. No, this whole ordeal had completely changed her. Now she was darker and more mature, but that just made her more like I was. Since I was give a second change at life I have loosened up a lot. I took every battle seriously, but when it came to my personality in general I now had a fun side. No longer was I a workaholic and now concern was all I felt for my little sister.

She looked around and saw the shock on my face and if anyone actually analyzed her like I just did they would be shocked too. Obviously they didn't notice, because they were so intent on the situation at hand. The only reason I left it alone was, because of the minority of the problem. She slightly smiled at me as if she didn't even notice the change.

She looked around and waited for them, but for some reason they were stuck on her abilities. They seemed impressed. I kept thinking and thinking. I didn't want to leave Paige alone. I knew that she would be with our past selves and even her past self, but it just wasn't the same. I was her big sisters and I had missed out on so much. I had to protect her from the demon and everything else if I could.

Almost five minutes later I finally decided. I went to Paige, because I wasn't supposed to have this power, however, I could have done it. I whispered just so Paige could hear me, "Can you pretend that your glamouring me?" She frowned not really knowing why I had asked her to do this, but she lifted her hand and put on a fake concentrating face. I, however, had to hide my expression.

My height didn't change, my eyes stayed the same. Then my hair turned a dull red with curls. My clothes changed a bit, because I was getting sick of the same clothes. We hadn't been able to change our clothes for about four days now. I now had a red tank top and blue jeans on. Everyone looked at us and they seemed even more so shocked.

Past Phoebe spoke up, "You two look like sisters. Are you coming with us?" I nodded proudly. My attitude certainly hadn't changed. I smiled inwardly, because they were accepting the fact that we were sisters.

Paige and I walked to the door, but no one was following. We both on instinct looked back and motioned for the past ones to follow. I asked, "Who's going to drive?" My past seemed to be deep in thought. I wondered if she would ever figure the entire thing out. She had the clues. She could figure out on her own that in two years she would die. She could figure out that for seven years Paige would take her place. Now she wasn't upset about that, but there was no prediction of what her past self would do.

They all seemed deep in thought. They also looked a little worried, but what about I didn't know. My Phoebe seemed confused as well. She looked at me before she spoke, "Why are you all so worried. There's nothing to be worried about. Paige will be there to help. Besides you probably won't remember it anyway." She whispered the last part, but I heard it.

Now I understood why they all looked so grim. They were worried sick about their first expression on Paige. I smiled mischievously towards Paige. I said, "See Paige they really are anxious to meet you. This is how it should have been. Maybe this time there won't be so much tension between you and Piper." Everyone from the past seemed completely shocked with a hint of confused with my statement.

For me it was really fun just to be the one in control. To be the one who knew everything literally meant I could be as secretive as I wanted. Piper looked at me with sad eyes and then I knew I went too far for comfort. Piper would rather forget how horrible it was before I came back. She had told me how strained their relationship was. Paige also saw her expression and as she was good at she directed the attention away from us. "Well, aren't we going to go, because if I remember correctly I got off work at four o'clock. I don't think we need to hold a heart to heart revelation all the way across town. Anyway my little shack isn't anything compared to the manor. Come on!" she caught everyone off guard when she semi-shouted at us. No one was moving towards the door and I guess that was the quickest way to get them vitalized enough to get going.

They hurried up as she had planned. Once in the jeep, which was the largest car to fit all five of us in, the trip went smoothly. No one talked, or even bothered with the uncomfortable small talk. We just relaxed which was exactly what Paige and I needed. This time travel trip was taking a toll on us. I could tell it was on Paige because about mid way to the social services building she had her head on my shoulder sound asleep. My body told me to go to sleep, but I refused. I needed to be awake in case something happened to Paige or the younger girls decided to face Paige's younger self alone.

They only thought of Paige as she is now, but really I imagined that she must have changed. When we got there the girls still seemed scared to even breathe. My past self, of course with her stubborn, have to be strong attitude that I still possess even now, hid it better than the other two. Phoebe seemed jittery and Piper only seemed to be scared, maybe a little pale.

I woke Paige up gently, because was no use scaring her after what she had gone through. Actually it kind of surprised me that she was sleeping so well. I know that after Andy died I had a few nightmares where everything was fine and then it just turned to completely mayhem. She raised her head and said, "Henry?" It broke my heart immediately, because she must have had the same dream where you forget everything bad that's happened to you.

The past girls looked at us suddenly when she said that. They seemed uncertain of what she meant by it. I turned my attention back to Paige. Right now she needed to be strong or else we would never get the younger Paige to believe us. I looked at her sympathetically, but still her eyes were closed she was hoping beyond belief that it was his shoulder that she had fallen asleep on. I, however, had to be the one who actually broke her heart. I hated it, but still I said the truth, "Honey, it's me, Prue. We're at your old work place. You remember we're in the past." She jumped away from the comfort of my shoulder. A tear that only I appeared to see fell, but she quickly swiped it away.

She unbuckled her seat and quickly got out of the car leaving a shell-shocked set of Charmed ones plus me. I got out just as quickly just in time to see her take a sharp breath. I started to rub circles on her back as she regained her composure. The younger girls just stood on the other side of the car sneaking peeks at us to see if she was alright. I finally asked after she calmed down a bit, "Are you ready?" This wasn't the time to offer up all of my support although if she had said no we would have quit for a moment. There wasn't any point in going in if she was just going to break down.

She leaned off the car where she had used it for support. She simply nodded determinedly. I smiled comfortingly, because I knew how hard it was to lose someone that I loved. However, she didn't realize that I also knew how it felt to lose everyone, but in that instance I had been the one to die. We walked to the doors with the younger ones following us.

Once in the doors Paige lead us the rest of the way to her former desk. It was decorated colorfully with little wacky knick knacks. Then what stuck out for me was the picture of a much younger Paige with a couple behind her. Then I remembered Paige had parents, but she hadn't ever talked about them. I wondered what happened to them. Then I saw her. Paige's younger self. She had the same color hair, but she looked extremely more innocent. Yet she still had a glint in her that I hadn't expected. Everyone who has seen a death always has a certain dullness in their eyes. I knew what the Paige beside me had it when I first met her, but I had assumed that she had just lost some innocents. However, I looked at the picture even more intently she seemed to notice. She looked at each of us and her eyes lingered on the glamoured Paige and me.

She followed my eyes and spoke, but before she did I saw how my Paige took a sharp breath. She knew what she was about to say, "That's a picture of my parents and I before they past away. Well, is there anything I can help you with?"

If my behavior hadn't of mattered right then, I would have taken a step back. My Paige seemed sad that she had mentioned it. Still just like me she had to keep her cool. I looped my arm in her elbow. Since we looked like sisters why not act like sisters? She needed support right now. My past self spoke up after eyeing Paige and me a minute. She was probably a bit shocked by what Paige had said. She said, "Well, we think we might be your family."

Please review! I want to know what everyone thinks bad or good. I always wish to improve my work.

EM


	14. Awkward

This story is going pretty good. I've hit 4,000 hits already. Everyone I sincerely hope you do enjoy this new update! Ok well I'm done taking your time…Now go on read.

Ch. 14

I assumed that this would come as a great shock to her. However, she just looked up with an expectation of some sort. I looked over towards the glamoured Paige. She didn't catch my glance instead she concentrated on what she was about to say. I just let her have anyway wasn't that why she was here in the first place? She spoke, "Just because their mother died and had them before you, doesn't mean that she isn't your mother. Plus you're not betraying your parents. They wouldn't want you to be alone. I have a source that says that you are in need right now. Your little shack isn't enough and you need a family. They can be that family you always longed for." The younger Paige scoffed at this.

I always knew that Paige was a pistol and had our trait of stubbornness, but this was overboard. She needed help more than I had thought if what Paige just said was true. My past self spoke up, "If you really do want help we'd be glad to help you. We need to tell you a family secret that could affect you." She said with the authority that I haven't used since I died. I wasn't the leader, but everytime she used that tone it just irked me. It reminded me of what I lost. Well, I guess that's what worried me.

Paige immediately spoke up since she knew that her younger self wouldn't agree unless they really wanted her to come with us, so there had to be an urgency in the secret not a maybe, "It will affect you. It's nothing really bad perseu, really it's more of an adventure. Plus they have really been worried about meeting you, and the reason they haven't sought you out before now would be because their mother and grandmother never told them, and also they only found out today. After you get off from work we'd really like it if you come to the manor where we can discuss your heritage further." Piper, Phoebe, my past self , and also I caught myself looking back, because I hadn't ever really heard Paige talk like that. She sounded in control, but then as soon as I looked back I saw how scared she was. She must have been thinking about how everything this Paige hadn't experienced. I already knew she missed everyone, but she was just cracking I guess.

She walked quickly out of the office. I was truly torn for a moment, because I didn't really want to leave the tension that would develop between the people of the present time, but I also needed to be with Paige. She needed me more. She was the one who was hurt, she was the one that I could help right now. I looked at them one more time, before I rushed behind Paige.

I found her huddled outside the door. She wasn't crying, but her face showed her anguish. It seemed she had run out of tears, or maybe she was afraid of letting anyone see her weak. I bent down beside her and gently brushed her fallen hair out of her eyes. She looked up slowly as though she wasn't sure who I was for a moment. I tried to smile, but it didn't really come out right.

I pulled her body into my arms after I sat down. She tensed up a bit. From what she had said I guessed she had no family, no one to comfort her for a year at least. I assumed that she wasn't used to physical contact anymore. I looked at her again and I simply said, "We're going to fix it. I promise, you just need to remember that we're here to fix the mess that the future has become." She only nodded, because there was no way that she could deny what I just told her. I looked at my watch. It read 3:00. That meant that we had another hour before the past Paige could get off work. I sighed and looked at Paige. She was concentrating on the ground and, so I stuck my wrist in her vantage point. She looked up at me with an exasperated expression. We both got up and dusted our pants off.

I looked towards Paige I guess telling her that I would be right back. Then I walked back into the building. They were still standing around not talking. Awkward would describe it perfectly. I walked up just in time apparently, because I've never seen Piper or Phoebe so desperate for me to break a silence.

I went to their side as my past self simply eyed the picture of Paige and her parents. She must have felt the same thing I did when she told us who they were. I looked over to Paige who was uncomfortably working on a file. She kept looking over towards the charmed ones. She knew her boss was also watching, so she kept working. I understood that right now she hadn't experienced the times when she told her boss it's a family emergency.

I finally spoke up to the great relief of Piper and Phoebe, "We'll be waiting outside until you get off if you are willing to come back to the manor so we can discuss this." She only nodded. This must have freaked her out a bit. I was acting too serious for her to say no. I gave her a warm smile just as I would have my Paige. This threw her off even worse, so she responded with a tight smile back.

I motioned for the past charmed ones to follow me. Outside Paige was in the car. She was just looking out the window not really concentrating on anything. It scared me every time she spaced out, because it only reminded me that this wasn't the little sister I remembered. We got in the car and crank it up just to cool off the sun was beating down extremely hard or at least I was sweating after the awkward and tension in that office. I sat beside Paige in the middle of the backseat. Phoebe sat beside me. I could feel her eyes glancing at me every so often.

Pwease REVIEW! It's very simple. Even if you didn't like it I'd like to know. I always want constructive criticism as well.

Em


	15. Explanations 2

Hello, Peeps, I'm so grateful to the ppl who have stuck with this story. The reviews are what keep me from the dreadful thing called writers block. I so hope everyone enjoys this new chapter! So now you can read lol...

Ch.15

The rest of the hour was very uncomfortable. Everyone kept looking at Paige and I like we were some amazing freak show. I didn't know what had changed, but I was ready to blow my top when Piper said quietly, "It's been an hour. She should be off work now."

I thanked God that the silence was over. Although now we had to deal with another kind of silence. This one was the kind where you just want it end, because no one knows what to say. I needed to get out of there, but I didn't really want to leave Paige alone. I was afraid they would bombard her with questions that could help them talk to her past self. That also meant she could break down again if reminded of something she lost. I glanced around at everyone. They all seemed to be waiting for me to take the initiative.

I eyed Paige uncertain with whether or not to go. Paige saw this and she appeared to understand. She smiled sweetly obviously trying to reassure me and she nodded toward the door. I spoke, "I think that one of you should ride with her to show her the way to the manor." They all whipped their heads around towards me when I said this. It sounded like I was afraid which I was. I was apprehensive about leaving Paige not necessarily confronting the younger her.

Paige spoke up. Her voice didn't sound heavy like it did when she was sad, "Prue, I think that you and I would be best to ride with her. We could somewhat prepare her for the shock that this will be. How about it are you going let me go alone? I know you've been very overprotective since the demon took me, but I thought that it was Piper's job to stress over us not you. I thought you had loosened up." She giggled a little which caused me to roll my eyes good naturedly. She always knew how to cheer someone up with her witty sarcasm.

After a second the cogs and wheels in my mind went over the possibilities of what this trip would mean, then I decided, "Ok, whatever you say. Anyway I guess I would get to know your younger self." I kept myself conserved once more. Paige nodded and smiled a little knowing that maybe the uncomfortable silences would be prolonged a bit. She could most likely loosen her younger self up and it wouldn't be as bad.

We locked arms and walked outside the social services building while we could see Piper's jeep pulling out of the parking lot. Now I could be more myself than anything else. Now I didn't have to be the over-baring sister. Well, at least not as bad. I still had to protect Paige, but in this setting there was no worry in my mind about her getting kidnapped again.

Paige finally spoke. She wasn't breaking an uncomfortable silence, but both of us had been deep in thought. "What if we went ahead and told her? Would she handle it better if she knew who I was? She's going to find out eventually and I would feel betrayed to know that I had lied to myself," she spoke quietly still in the depth of her mind. I hadn't considered this one of our options.

However, my mind hadn't been in top shape lately too many nights without sleep. I replied giving it the ample amount of thought, "If you want I can help to explain it, but only the magic part not the battle coming up or the sisterly bond, because we need her to form a bond with this time's sisters before they can become the charmed ones. Really you should know what's better for her." She slapped at my arm at my weak attempt at humor. Of course, she knew herself better than anyone.

Paige shrugged. She was saved from having to decide right then when her younger self came through the doors of the building. "We wanted to talk to you before the sisters explained everything. They're really nervous, so we thought we'd clear up some things that they might have trouble explaining." Paige exclaimed to a very anxious young Paige. The social worker assistance only nodded.

I started off the family secret revelation talk, "Have you ever wondered why your mom…biological mom…gave you up? If I told you it had to do with a family secret would you want to know the secret?" I was very delighted at how well I was getting at this whole cryptic speech gig.

I turned to my Paige as she nodded and I knew I had gotten the younger girl's attention. Paige continued, "Magic is your family secret. They are all innately witches, good witches. They don't go terrorizing the city or anything like that. Really they're heroes. Especially your sisters, they have a birth right as do you to be the most powerful good witches of this time. Your mom didn't' know that you had that right and thought that your birth would mess with the cosmic design. Also the fact that you were born out of a relationship she had that was forbidden by your father's bosses. Your father was a white-lighter, basically a witch's guardian angel. You inherited his and your mother's powers. They crossed and you are the first known hybrid of a witch and white-lighter. Before it was unheard of, but in the future because of your success at being a great Halliwell, they amended that rule.

We wanted to give you a heads up, because that is why they are so nervous. They're afraid you'll run afraid of their heritage and honestly they only found out three years ago." Paige trailed off from her speech not really sure what to do next. I tightened my hold on her arm to show that she did well and I was here as her support. She smiled faintly registering the gesture.

The young Paige began to chuckle nervously, but she soon stopped when our expressions didn't change, "You're serious? I always knew there would be a good reason for my being adopted but never had I imagined that. Wow, is that all I need to know? Also how do you know the future?" Paige and I simultaneously sighed.

I thought back to Paige's explanation. She had used the future as a reassurance. That would have been fine, but she had been too confident about her example. She knew too much for her own good. We both were too confident for the sake of our future that we were trying to save.

"We're sorry, but magic has screwed with our lives. We aren't permitted to tell you all of our secrets, but your sisters will tell you the rest. We're simply trying to prevent confusion when the girls told you that bit. Once they tell you the rest you will be grateful that you had the time to process what we jus told you about," I responded after a moment. I had almost hoped that Paige would have explained, but she seemed too embarrassed by her slip up from before to fix it. It didn't matter really now, because she was going to find out sooner or later.

She looked on at us skeptically and really who could blame her. We were speaking in riddles just so she wouldn't find out about the future. She spoke reluctantly, "Ok, but they better explain it to me. Honestly the witchy thing doesn't bother me. I guess my imagination is large enough that it doesn't seem that unreal. I guess it would help if I actually saw it for real. As for the future, I'm just guessing and since I'm new to this magic bit I don't know what the possibilities are, so I'm guessing your from the future Your probably from the Halliwell family as well. Am I right?" She totally blew me away. I knew Paige wasn't dumb, but I guess the opportunity hadn't aroused where she seemed so intuitive. My sister simply shook her head laughing lightly. She hated that she could be so difficult.

From our reaction Paige got her answer, so she began to ask another question, "Do I ever get a real family? I mean I know the Halliwells want me in theirs but that doesn't mean they'll truly accept me."

I was shocked by this too. It seemed that today was screw with Prue's mind day. Really I had never seen Paige this insecure since I first met her. She wanted a family so badly. She probably feared rejection also. Paige took this question as she was the only one of us who really knew what was going on in her head, "Yes, you become close sisters. We need to go…wait do you still want to see magic?" she eagerly nodded.

This interested her extremely and she seemed totally engrossed in the idea of being powerful sister witches. I knew what my time's Paige meant. I told Paige to stand back as the older one prepared to orb. In a flurry of angelic lights Paige disappeared. On instinct the past Paige grabbed onto me for a brief second out of fear, of course. I chuckled at bit at her reaction. I said, "You'll be able to do that in a couple months. Here I'll orb, that's what she did, to the manor it's way faster." She hesitantly grabbed my hands and immediately we orbed off to the manor. I caught myself sincerely hoping that she wouldn't back out of helping us fight the mystery demon. There was always hope… and hope was all we had. Hope.

The next chapter might include more action, like demon hunting, but i'm not sure yet, because I haven't written it yet. Please review.

Peace,

Em


	16. Demonic Game

I hope everyone likes it...I always hope that. Who doesn't? Ok this I think is one of my best chapters, but honestly what does my opinion mean. It's all about the viewer and that's why I want to know what you think. I'm always looking for critism, but please no flames. Lol

Ok on with the story...

Ch. 16

We orbed into the living room. Paige had already arrived and the present Charmed ones were sitting on the couch waiting for us. I hadn't realized that we had taken that much time talking. Paige smirked towards me nervously. We were all holding our breath. This wasn't exactly the situation you can prepare for by reading up on it. No, this was a very unique situation. It wasn't even this tense when we went back in time because of Nicolas. 

I looked around the room, but my sisters were nowhere in sight. I heard Paige voice my own concerns, "Where are Piper and Phoebe? Are they in the attic?" A quick nod from past Phoebe and Paige hurried up the stairs. Leaving me and past Paige alone with the silence once again.

I hate long drawn out silences they always end up in an even worse awkward situation. Like this how can this silence really turn out good in any way. I really wish that I could follow Paige up the stairs and be with my sisters, but no I still have sympathy for this time's Paige. She probably feels worse than me at least I had some idea of who these people. To this Paige they were just people who had potential as sisters, but she had no emotional connection to them. 

I glanced at Paige's face and she was frowning, but I didn't know why, "What's wrong?" She only looked helplessly up the stairs and towards the girls on the couch. Oh, now I got it. She heard Paige say where's Piper and Phoebe, and there sat Piper and Phoebe. It had to confuse her. What normal person wouldn't be confused by this. Oh, boy, I can't wait to see her reaction to her first demon. 

Well, we needed to get this over with, "Paige, Piper, Phoebe, come on! We need to get this started!" I yelled up to them. I saw Paige whip her head around only to look at me strangely. She was figuring it out. She probably already narrowed down which one was her. She kind of just nodded distractedly after that. She was waiting for Paige to come down the stairs. She hadn't realized that it was just a glamour and how could she. She hadn't adjusted to always thinking that far out of the box yet. 

Paige came tumbling down the stairs a little disoriented. She seemed to be laughing so I wasn't worried. Piper and Phoebe came behind her a little red faced. Paige seemed to have lightened up a bit. Past Paige watched her future self's every move. It wasn't until Paige sat down exhausted on the stairs did she look worried. I was a little worried, but I also felt the effects of this trip. 

I looked towards my Paige, "Are you going to be able to stay awake. Your high must be going away. That's a good thing. Come on we'll get you to the couch." Past Paige looked at me oddly when I said high. I held out my hand toward Paige and she took it. She got up and walked to a chair in the living room. She seemed to be distracted. I guess the past day was catching up with her, well actually it may have been the past year as well. The alcohol had been blocking the memories and now she had no defense. 

My past self voice rang through my head, "What's wrong with her?" I looked up and she had a sincerity about her that surprised me. I guess after we separated they talked, because they seemed a lot more accepting of the Paige. 

I answered, "It might be that the glamour is taking too much power. All of us haven't had any sleep for about three days. Paige has had it the worst of us all though. Paige, would you take the glamour off of us?" She glanced at me questioningly. She must have forgotten that they thought she had put the glamour on me. I nodded trying to get her to remember. She slowly responded by concentrating visibly.

Immediately our clothes, faces, and every other detail we had changed morphed back to normal. Now we could see how tired she was just by looking at her eyes. The young Paige's eyes got wide as she inspected her younger self. 

At least that's what I thought she was surprised by. No, I followed her gaze. There he was. There was the demon I hated so badly. He had caused my family so much heartache. I lunged forward, but he merely stepped out of the way and chuckled arrogantly. I hated that I wasn't fast enough. Paige shrunk back into the seat of the chair and when he got close to her she slid off the chair into the floor. The other Paige and everyone else just watched in awe that this demon scared her to such an extreme. I rushed to her side. She was helpless everyone knew that. The demon looked at me still chuckling lightly. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He finally spoke, "Well, we seem to have more helpless Charmed Ones and everyone told me this was a suicide mission. Haha. I sure showed them. I tortured one and indirectly the rest. The youngest always was my favorite so much potential, but she had to be part white-lighter. Otherwise she would have came to my side long ago. Her child, well that was just a burden and she wondered why I had to kill it. I killed her entire family except for these witches and still she didn't come to my side. I wonder if I killed you would she come to be by my side. I want someone young and powerful and I've found her." He laughed cruelly. Paige crumbled and fell into my embrace. 

He had the upper hand. He thought of this as a game or otherwise he would have already killed us. Paige began to cry, because he just couldn't help but mention everything he'd taken from her. Anger boiled up inside of me again. I couldn't help it. No, I didn't really want to help it. I just wanted him to die. He was the cause of my sister's pain. He was the cause of my pain.

I had always hated demons in general, but this one took the cake. I hated him more than Shax, and that says a lot. I wanted to attack him again, but there was no way I had enough power to kill him. We needed the power of three at least, but Paige was obviously not in the best shape. I rushed up from her embrace. Well, I tried to get up; however, Paige only held onto my arm tighter. She whispered to into my ear fearfully, "He'll kill you too." 

Her words rang true. I saw the glint in his eyes. He enjoyed this game. For him it was a competition for Paige. He only saw her as his prize and he didn't care who he had to kill. He would kill anyone who stood up to him right now except Paige, of course. He would even kill me. I felt so helpless, but I looked on as everyone else seemed to lose their courage as well. They all realized that he would kill them. 

I looked around waiting for an idea or an escape route, but nothing seemed to come until I heard Leo comfort Piper. He wasn't afraid for his life. No, he was afraid for ours. Then I remembered I'm already dead. I can't die unless he has a dark-lighter's arrow. I whispered back to Paige, "You can't kill what's already dead!" She was stunned and momentarily let a little slack on my arm. 

I rushed forward. He couldn't kill me, so why should I be scared as long as he's concentrating on me. This was my chance to be of use to my family. I had to do this no matter how panicked Paige got or how many future consequence rules I was breaking. I felt obligated to fight.

Please read and review! It's much appreciated.

Em


	17. Rage isn't always enough

Ch. 17

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. To everyone who enjoyed this and is waiting for my installment for _Trust Issues Don't Save the Future_ then I am sorry. I have been spending all my time on this story. I should have a new chapter on it soon though. So enjoy this story...

Last time...

_I rushed forward. He couldn't kill me, so why should I be scared as long as he's concentrating on me. This was my chance to be of use to my family. I had to do this no matter how panicked Paige got or how many future consequence rules I was breaking. I felt obligated to fight._

I looked at Piper and signaled for her to get Paige out. She must have understood, because she rushed to Paige's side. I stared at the demon and I saw him just stare back. He knew I was a threat. He should have known that I couldn't die without a darklighter's poison. He seemed a little panicked, and this comforted me a bit.

I was only a few feet away from him, and I honestly felt no fear. I waved my hand and he staggered backwards. Still he fought through my blast. I kept at it just like I had before except this time I had more rage built up. 

I felt my power getting stronger. I didn't understand it, but it was to my advantage. I threw another blast, and this time he went further. I looked down at my hands wondering where that power was coming from. If I didn't know better I would say it felt like charmed power. I felt as strong if not stronger than I did when I was a charmed one. 

He looked a little uneasy, but otherwise he didn't seem effected. I only got more frustrated, so I orbed beside him and sent him flying into the tv. He only got up and stared at me unbelieving. 

Maybe the demons from our time didn't know that I was a white-lighter. I heard him mumble under his breath, "White-lighter!" He then spoke aloud, "Next time I'll bring a dark-lighter just for you." He formed a blue fireball. He explained, "Electricity!" He then threw it and shimmered out.

The electricity ball hit my stomach, and I immediately cried out in pain. I heard a few shrieks and looked over at the other side of the room. The future Piper held onto my time's Paige as she sobbed. I slid onto my knees slowly. The pain even though I knew it would heal soon hurt like hell. I went to Paige's side and told her, "It's going to be okay. I'll be fine soon. You know that." I would have hugged her, but then blood would have gotten on her. She looked up at me and I smiled through the pain. 

It wasn't until I heard an angry cough that I remembered the others in the room. Phoebe looked at the past people worriedly. Past Prue was the one who had coughed to get my attention. Past Piper was trying to explain what had happened to past Paige who looked very interested. However, truly Piper didn't know really happened, well not the intricate details at least. I smiled a little to my past self. 

One major flaw in my rash decision: I forgot that the past people were in the room. Now they saw me orb and they're about to see me heal. I winced when I thought of this. My past self would know that she would die. Well, she would if I couldn't lie my way out of this. I looked back at my Paige. She seemed to have calmed down a bit, but was still visibly shaken.

My past self said, "How are you going to be fine? You look near death, yet your not getting healed. Why?" I looked back at Paige and then at Piper. They looked worried especially Piper who always worried about the little things including future consequences. 

I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't really want to lie to my self, but what other choice did I have?

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think. 

Em


	18. Electricity

Please enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed although I didn't get many for the last chapter. And the plot thickens. Lol…..on with the story!

Ch. 18

I silently scolded myself, because I screwed up, of course. I laughed a little bit nervous, and really who wouldn't be. Paige looked at me frightened. I hated that she had to go through that again. It seemed that everyone she knew and loved was being killed off by this demon. It made sense now, because of what he said. He apparently loved her even though it was most likely just lust unless he was anything like Cole. As much as I distrusted Cole I gotta give him this…he had a heart unlike all the other demons.

I looked to everyone's faces and then I felt a surge of pain shoot through my stomach. I groaned and fell further on my knees. Now I was lower and everyone else looked more intimating especially my younger self. She looked horrified, yet stern at the same time. She wanted answers and she wasn't going to give it up. No, I had to give her an answer. Another surge of pain shot through my stomach it was getting stronger, but it was supposed to be healing. I looked down at it and it hadn't healed any.

In a matter of seconds a plan formulated in my mind. I spoke carefully and gave my past self a stern gaze to match her own, "Shush…I'll be fine. I-it's not _that_ bad. It'll be alright, and anyway we have a demon to vanquish. Now get busy!" I played it off like I was just reassuring Paige. Which technically I wasn't lying; well, I was at least telling half of the truth. Right now I was having my doubts as to whether or not, because I had been hurt before and it usually healed by now.

My younger self nodded hesitantly, because she knew something was up. Still she had to agree. She saw how Paige had reacted and she needed to go along with my plan of not upsetting Paige. She and the past charmed ones walked out of the room and up the stairs toward the attic.

I looked sadly towards Paige and thought for a moment. I had a hunch of what was happening. I had to ask even if it would upset her even worse, "Paige, can you answer something for me?" She nodded meekly, "Have you ever seen that type of energy ball?" once again she nodded, "Was that what killed Leo and Sam?" slowly she nodded again. Sudden gloom set into the room. Sudden realization hit all three of us. I quickly stood up, but I just as quickly fell to my knees from pain.

I shouldn't have orbed…I shouldn't have orbed. That was my fatal flaw literally. Honestly there was no way of my knowing that he had a weapon just for white-lighters. Paige began to cry and Phoebe had an involuntary shudder. Piper, oh she was the one who didn't react. She was mad at me once again. Paige had told me how angry she was at me for getting myself killed. Here I was in the almost exact boat.

I hid my face and went on with trying to stand. This time it was much easier. The pain had lessened a bit. I stood and slowly made my way to the stairs.

The past Charmed Ones didn't need to know anything about my current situation. It was no need to worry them about my fate. Right now all we needed to worry about would be Paige and the demon. If we vanquished him then we should put things back in order. Then we wouldn't need to go back in time and the demon wouldn't be there to kill me. Wow that sounds weird…now there's two demons who will have killed me. I hastily wiped beneath my eyes where a few tears had fallen. I had to be strong as always. I was the oldest…well at least I think I am still. Whatever I'll have to ask Piper about it. Maybe once we set this demon straight then she'll consider sharing the position.

I put on a poker face and walked into the attic where the girls were making a potion that was hopefully strong enough to vanquish him. Although I did doubt that it was strong enough, because they hadn't faced any of the demons that were half the strength of the source let alone this demon. They looked up, but we back to their work immediately.

After the last potion ingredient was added and they seemed satisfied, Piper looked over at me. I sat on the couch clutching my wound subconsciously. I didn't notice at first, so she came and kneeled down beside me. She always was caring and sweet. She still was, but now it came off as a motherly/stern love. She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes and I jerked around when she finally got my attention by laying a comforting hand on my leg.

I tried to speak, but the pain was still surging through my body, "I-I'm sorry t-that I con-fused you. I-I just didn't w-want to-to upset P-pa-" She cut me off still smiling sympathetically as she knew what I was trying to get out. The pain hurt and really the only way she knew that was because of how shaky my voice was becoming. I couldn't help that though, but I could keep my poker face on and fight. I had to finish this fight whether or not I was near death.

My voice got my past self's attention as well as Phoebe and Paige's. I had four sets of eyes on me and I didn't really want all the attention, because it meant they were four times as likely to catch a glimpse of pain. I smiled a bit back towards Piper, because she was apparently the most concerned. She reached for my stomach and I immediately flinched back from her touch. She looked up to me with sympathy again. I eventually let her look at it. I heard her gasp a little bit, but she was trying to hide her surprise.

She led me to the bathroom where I sat on the bathtub while she got the supplies to clean my wound. She patched it up, so it felt a little bit better. Still it didn't release the pain. She patched it up as best as she could with some gauze and some antiseptic cream. That really stung, but I tried to stay strong. Eventually past Phoebe asked noticing my sisters' absences, "Where are our future selves? Were they very upset by the demon? I know they probably want 2 help us kill him. While you guys were talking in the living room, we filled Paige in a little bit on what's going on. She knows about the demon and somehow she already knew that was her future self. Although none of us really could explain very well why she is so upset. I mean you told us, but we don't really get it enough to tell her." She sounded unsure of herself.

I decided to try and speak, "Well, in the future that demon wants you as his wife or whatever. He kills everyone who isn't in this room that you loved and killed them to get to you. If the elders hadn't of sent you back here with us he would have gotten you." Simple enough and I even managed to control my voice. No, I didn't stutter and I was a little proud of myself for that.

Past Paige only nodded a bit. She understood but that didn't mean that she really wanted to understand. She probably felt the same way as my Paige except on a lower scale. I only nodded a bit ,and she went to the book and scanned through it. The others were watching my every move hoping to see my pain. At least that's how I felt. More than likely they were simply wanting to make sure that I was fine.

I then remembered that Phoebe had asked where her counterpart and future sisters were, "Oh, they're in the living room last time I saw them." She immediately went down the stairs, and hesitantly Piper followed. That only left my past self and Paige. Paige was engrossed in the book of shadows having only seen it briefly once. I looked up reluctantly at my future self. She had an "I know your hiding something look" and it scared me to tell the truth. I had never seen this look in the mirror, and I had never actually seen it in action.

She spoke with a dead seriousness, "How did you orb? Your hiding too many things. I know your hiding something, but I can't put my finger on it. Are you really alright?" She said the latter quieter than the first. She was worried about me, us.

I had to determine whether or not to tell the truth. I might could tell her, and her actually take it well. Or she could absolutely take it badly. She could begin freak out. I decided to, well, I….well I winged it, "I-it' future consequences and you know it. I'm not sure if I should…I can orb…so yeah. I don't want Paige to know, but I'm pretty sure she already know that I probably won't live for long"

Her head shot up instantly. I felt sorry for her and she felt sorry for me. Anguish spread upon her face.

Thanks for reading….please review!


	19. Slip ups and Future Consequences

It took me a while before I could word this chapter just right, so sorry it took longer than usual. Well, here it is! I hope everyone enjoys it…

Ch. 19

I walked out of the room, because I just couldn't stand to see her face. My past self's face drained completely of hope and there was nothing I could do to take back those words. I shouldn't have told her of her pending death. Although she might need to know that this wasn't the first time, but just the more final time. This time there wasn't' a way to come back, because this was my second chance.

I heard footsteps hurriedly following me which only caused me to walk more rapidly. I sped up as did the resounding steps behind me. I assumed they were my past self, but I sharply turned around to tell her to stop. However, it wasn't her, no, it was Paige. I had forgotten that she had been in the room when I said that.

Her voice was soft as she began to question, "Is what you said true? If so how can we help you? There has to be a way to save them this pain. From what I've seen they already experienced enough." It startled me to know that she had seen that. If our past selves would just open their eyes they could see it too.

I instinctively put my hand on her shoulder, but I quickly jerked it away when I realized that this wasn't my Paige. I chuckled a bit nervously and unconsciously I picked at my cuticles…I hate that habit. I now had control over my voice so I said, "Sorry. I guess it was instinct, but I estimate that would make you uncomfortable…as it has now. Yes, they have been through a lot. Piper has shut down and is angry at me. Phoebe is having trouble distinguishing between what's her emotion and what's empathy. Paige, well, she isn't just wanting to face it. She's already lost so much and I don't want to do this to her. I'm putting all of my chances on the demon. If we kill him then we would have never gone back in time…then I wouldn't be there for him to …kill me."

She looked up at me and seemed to understand, and that made me a little bit calmer. Now I had someone who understood even if just a portion of it. I felt like a failure, because this wasn't the first time I had gotten killed. No, this would be my second time that it would be permanent.

I turned away from her when I heard a yell from downstairs. We both began to run, but she beat me there. The pain was surging and stopped me a bit. I walked the rest of the way.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw my Piper arguing with Leo. I forced myself to go all the way into the kitchen. I made my presence noticed when I cleared my throat rather weakly I might add. Every head turned my way and I could see my Piper immediately averted her attention back to her past self. She spoke, "You need to forgive him. He was just doing his job. It gets better…trust me." She muttered the latter, but I knew that she was trying to wrap her mind around him being gone in the future. I was having a hard time thinking about all of them dead as well.

Paige said with more strength than I would have guessed that she had, "Leo. He loves you and he takes care of your family when your gone. He also loves his job. How would you react if he out at you, because you were at the restaurant more than usual," Piper immediately glared at her, and she slapped at her arm. The past Piper's head shot up instantly. She knew what that meant. Her and Leo's fight was forgotten, but she turned to Paige for more future consequences. She wanted to know more and really who could blame her.

Paige sat down heavily on the couch and merely muttered, "Oops." We all were worn down and sweaty. We needed to freshen up before we could continue with out anymore slip ups. My pain was forgotten for a moment. I always had to be the strongest, because I was the oldest, but it's extremely difficult to think that way when I'm not even sure if I'm still the oldest. Well, if not for that reason I would be strong for Piper's sake. She still wouldn't look my way.

My past self came down the stairs slowly when she had heard the yells. She came down just in time to hear Paige's slip. She smiled a bit until she caught my eyes then it turned to shame. She felt what I felt sadly. She knew now what it meant to be a failure before she even needed to. I hated myself for that.

Everything had settled down once we explained that it was just a slip up and we weren't offering more info. They seemed discouraged but otherwise fine. We all crashed on the couch while they sat on the floor. They wanted to know more about Paige. Both Paige's seemed to shy away from the attention. We all chuckled a little bit at that. I kept hiding my pain which was easy. It was almost like I had been practicing all my life for this moment of weakness.

Of course, as our lives always go the demons always come when we're content and somewhat happy. We weren't prepared especially me. He shimmered in, but he looked different. Not older but stronger I guess. He smiled evilly and merely stepped to his side to reveal a small girl. She looked about seven. It scared me at first. I thought he had gone backwards and had kidnapped one of us. It looked like a miniature Paige.

I looked around at Paige, my Paige, she was holding her head desperately. She was just as confused as me. His smile widened even more when he saw our reaction. He spoke with his deep, intimating voice, "Paige, my dear, I believe it's time that you met your daughter. Well, I can tell you don't remember her. Ha, well, you passed out when you gave birth, so it's understandable. Her powers aren't based on white-lighters like her sister's were, so I kept her. She has made a great apprentice and a great daughter. I thought that if you saw what awaited you when you came to our side you might come without me having to slaughter your sisters. Oh, Prue, aren't you glad that I "borrowed" a little dark-lighter poison. It made my electricity so much more rewarding." He laughed evilly, and I couldn't help it. I just couldn't contain myself.

I yelled without thinking of the consequences, "Paige's daughter!" The little girl disappeared and reappeared in my arms. Everyone looked at me, and I only fell down on my knees. The demon bellowed his defiance. I thought quickly and said, "Crystals! Circle!" immediately the crystals surrounded him in angelic lights. The girl, my niece, looked at me strangely.

She seemed confused and said, "Why did you…why would you want to save a demon like me?" She sounded so hopeless. I was almost afraid that she would have been evil, but no she sounded so innocent.

The plot thickens! I've always wanted to write that. Don't forget to review. Those always cheer me up.


	20. Baby Girl and Spells

A thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It's coming to an end. I finally figured out how to finish it. Yay! By the way, I can't ever remember spells and that's why I never write the spells in, so use your imaginations and memory. Here it is….enjoy

Ch. 20

Last chapter_--She seemed confused and said, "Why did you…why would you want to save a demon like me?" She sounded so hopeless. I was almost afraid that she would have been evil, but no she sounded so innocent. _

I felt my heart melt when she said that. I had to explain to her why I did it. This wasn't a future consequence thing, so I couldn't avoid it, "Sweetie, you're not a demon. He wasn't your father, no matter what he said. It's not true. That's your mother, over there. I have a question. It's very serious so answer honestly. Have you ever killed someone and the person did not disappear in flames?" I tried to keep my emotions to myself thinking it might scare her.

She simply shook her head and I let out a relieved sigh. That meant that she wasn't evil. That meant that she was still a witch and not a warlock. Her voice sounded so small and feeble that it startled me when she began to speak, "Is that really my mom? Are you alright?" I didn't realize it but my breathing had sped up. That bit of use of power took more out of me than I had thought. I nodded to both questions.

She slowly walked over to Paige who was just staring at her in amazement. We all were, and the girl seemed even more so shy with all the attention. The past Charmed ones were extremely lost. They didn't understand what he had meant and they were in shock over what I had done.

The girl finally reached Paige and they looked at each other. The girl finally leaned into Paige's arms for a hug. They seemed perfect together. Now all they were missing was Henry and my other niece. Well, that's what our mission was anyway.

I smiled a shadow of a smile before I remembered just all the other inhabitants of the room. They were mostly concentrated on Paige and that heart-warming encounter, but the ones like my past self and the demon were staring at me. The demon eyed me with come complete abhorrence, because he knew there was no way that I would allow him to be freed. I had a mutual feeling towards him. It was rare that a demon came this far in a battle between a charmed one. Yet he had broken one and had most certainly succeeded in killing me. He had ripped our family apart and killed everyone who wasn't in this very room.

Prue, wow that sounds weird, was watching me. She had a fear greater than before in her eyes. She said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Please tell us how you happened to get white-lighter powers. I mean really unless you're evil and stole them there shouldn't be a reasonable answer to that." She was right, of course, but instead of there not being a reasonable response there just wasn't one she wanted to hear. Honestly I didn't really want to say it either.

I looked around and saw the dread on my time's sister's faces. They didn't' want to hear it either, and who could hold them accountable like it was crime, not me. I spoke quieter than usual, "I have powers like Paige. We even out each other making the power of three even stronger. The elders demoted me when I made my first major failure." I was being vague and everyone knew it.

My past self wasn't stupid nor nave, so she said again, "Tell us everything that concerns the powers at least. I refuse to help you with your demon if I don't know what has happened or what will happen whatever."

I spoke again, "Future consequences…plus there's no way to stop it and anyway we would have never found Paige if it weren't for my misfortune. Ok, ok, let's just leave it at I'm a dog of the elders now. That's the reason we can't use the power of three. We need to get rid of him now! He's the only thing standing between us and our family." I said much quieter for my self's sake, "Anyway it was pleasant getting to see a certain someone again." She immediately blushed at that, and everyone wondered what I said. I chuckled for a moment, but it didn't last long, for I cringed soon after.

I looked over at Paige and my niece, and gathered my strength. This was the last straw. This was our last battle before we could go home and find our family alive again. I could feel the joy rise up in my stomach. The poison was fast acting though, so we needed to get a move on. I wasn't entirely sure if I actually died that I would be brought back with them to the future.

Everyone stood up surrounding the demon with their breath held. Paige stood in front of her daughter who still hadn't been named anything other than baby girl. It was all that Paige had managed to say to the poor girl. Paige had a fierce determination written on her face. The demon had gone too far when he had raised **_her_** daughter.

I stood near my time's Phoebe while the power of four prepared to throw the potion. Our hopes were riding on that potion. I just hoped it was strong enough. I had a small twinge of doubt, but I kept it to myself.

Prue through the potion, and the flames came promptly and we all let out our inhaled breath. However, my niece pointed ominously toward the smoke which disappointingly only revealed the haughty expression of the demon. I gathered up the courage and voice to say, "Think of the spell you guys used on the source…that should do him in!" Phoebe glanced at me with the same Halliwell determination that we all had. A room full of Halliwells and this demon expected to live past this very day. It baffled me as to how he could be so arrogant when he knew that we had guaranteed his death.

Phoebe and Paige recited the spell and then Piper and I joined in. Until finally we even had Paige's daughter chanting along with two sets of charmed ones. The power of nine had the upper hand. Leo stood waiting to intervene by the door. He seemed anxious, but none of us really paid any attention to him. Finally the flames that surrounded the demon affected him causing him to shriek in pain…more pain than I was in. I looked at everyone as they seemed so relieved. I sank to the ground onto my back listening to him scream and I just smiled for I had helped get my family back. Even though we hadn't seen them yet …I knew in my gut that they would be waiting for us. I closed my eyes tiredly and watched as the light faded and the screams were reduced to a whisper.

We did it we saved our family and still I forgot to ask Piper whether she would share her position as the oldest, but oh well it didn't matter anymore. The pain seemed to be going away or was I just giving up. I don't know, but it felt better. Finally I was relieved of the pain and burden of this mission.

I promise it's not the end…I'm not that cruel. So review if you want…either way I'm going to finish it. Lol. Thanks for reading


	21. Who Remembers?

Here it is! The very last chapter. Here's the beginning of the end...hope you enjoy...:D

I heard Piper calling my name and a glimmer of hope entered my mind. Maybe the past few days had just been a twisted dream. Maybe our family didn't come that close to being destroyed beyond repair. Of course, that dreamer's hope disappeared when the pain returned. Everything finally came back to my memory. It seemed that I had passed out from the pain. I guess we weren't home free just yet.

My vision was blurry, but I could tell that Piper was concerned for me. She was my from my time which surprised me slightly, because I thought that by now she was still not speaking to me. I smiled as comfortingly as I could, but she just gave me one of her infamous "I know better" looks. She really had the mother role down. I chuckled as much as my body would allow and sat up.

Piper said softly as if she were afraid that her voice would blow me away, "Prue, hon, we're ready to leave. You've been asleep for an hour now. We need to get going so we can get you better. We're hoping that by going back-" I help up my hands telling her to stop.

I had a lethal headache and I already knew this speech. It was the same one that I had been pitching to myself since we'd been fighting this fight. I said quietly, "Let's go." She nodded I guess somewhat understanding.

They had moved me into the living room to prevent me from waking up because of all the noise of the attic. We trudged up the stairs...well I trudged while Piper simply walked. My legs seemed stiffer and heavier than before as did my whole body. We went into the busy room and everyone stopped when they saw me. They must have thought I would die in my sleep, because their faces just spoke of their relief. I smiled at Paige who was standing beside her daughter.

I walked to the podium and saw the page was one I hadn't seen before. It's handwritten script was completely modern unlike the older entries in the book. Paige said kindly as she was more than relieved at how things had worked out so far, "We put an entry on the demon. We thought it was appropriate if we all put something that we knew about him. Obviously I knew the most, but I thought you'd like to add the part about how he fought...since you fought him the most out of all of us. We simply watched or were the butt of it. We have a few minutes. It seems that the elders are finally going to help us, because they are our ride home. They said we had well deserved it, for they had a glimpse of the future that the demon would have brought. He never had a name. Odd isn't it...it was almost like the fact that we didn't know his name made him invincible. We showed him didn't we." She laughed and went over to the couch her daughter had gone to sit. They both were so mirthful that it brought a smile to my lips.

I wrote what I knew, but it wasn't much. I simply put, "This demon's style was that of a cheater as he tried to destroy everything just so he could have a wife. He had no mercy for anything, he was extremely powerful physically, but he couldn't stand up against our power of nine." I wanted to put that he almost defeated the charmed twice over, his power came from his mystery. We knew nothing of him not even his name, and still we defeated him. He should be an example to all demons who wish to defeat the charmed ones. We take care of our family against any challenge including nameless demons. I didn't put that, however, because our family already knew that. Really the demons needed a newsletter then I would write all that. They were the ones who needed to hear that.

I looked up when I heard a new voice. An elder stood there speaking to Phoebe. Her past self was swooning over the guy while she simply giggled at her old antics. She truly was a happy person now who had the love of her life. To tell the truth I was kind of jealous of her success. I had always told her to be more responsible so that she could have all these things and yet I didn't get any of it.

I looked up when the elder said my name. He looked at me with concerned eyes, "Prue, you need to be healed. Here." He reached his hands out and the warm glow overtook that spot then spread throughout my body. This took a surprising five minutes. I hadn't realized how close to death I was.

I smiled gratefully at him, but he didn't notice because he was already concentrating on sending us home. In a whirl of angelic lights we appeared in the attic. This was the exact time as we left. I looked around at everyone. I giggled without consequences when I saw Paige. She was looking at us probably wondering why we were so happy to see her. Maybe this wasn't the Paige who had seen all those things. She was from different future...right? What made us so happy was the fact that she was still pregnant.

I said aloud, "Does everyone remember?" I got two nods and one frown just as I had thought. Paige had a fresh start and she didn't even know it. She didn't have to go with the baggage of being an alcoholic again or seeing everyone's death. Piper, Phoebe, and I rushed to Paige's side and tackled her into a hug. We told her a diluted version of the past few days.

We didn't mention the details of her pain and such, but she got the idea. I looked over at the book and thought quickly, and rushed over towards it. I started to flip through the pages thinking that it might be the evidence for our story. The page on our mysterious demon.

There it was...it had the date written at the bottom and had our initials beside our entries. The ink had long ago settled into the page, but it looked odd to me, because just minutes ago I saw it where the ink would ooze if you even brushed your hand over it. I said distracted by the ink, "Come here." They came curious as to what had my attention. Paige's eyes got a little bit bigger when she examined it.

She muttered, "I didn't even know you guys then...how could this have been written and I know that's my handwriting. I even wrote the date." I sighed. She just couldn't understand what we were saying, but ,oh, well, she was safe and we had a fresh start.

I commented lightly hoping to change the subject to let Paige's mind settle down, so she wouldn't be so confused, "So, Pipe, when you going to let me have my title back as big sis?" I chuckled a little.

She just looked up at me and said, "How about...when your older? Isn't that what you say to a kid when they want something they can't have?" She put on an act of innocence, so I tickled her side. She must have forgiven me.

We were on the same level of happiness now, so we were about to go down the stairs to get some dinner. We were starving. I looked across the room and saw Paige and Phoebe talking about something. I saw Paige looked at Phoebe incredulously and disbelievingly while caressing her stomach. Phoebe must have broke the news about her having twins. I laughed and closed the book of shadows. It's funny it just felt like I was closing a chapter to our lives.

Paige looked at me with pleading eyes, because she probably thought Phoebe was playing with her mind, but I smiled just as giddy as Phoebe. I thought silently, "There's the new chapter in our lives. I just hope Paige comes up with a better name for the girls though." Still chuckling now I walked down the stairs following Piper...my little sister even if she doesn't know she is. She'll always be my little sister.

THE END!

Leave a review to tell me what you thought and also if you want a sequel who do you tell? Me, of course.

Hope you enjoyed it...Here's thanks to all my reviewers this is in no particular order:

d

missypaige06

lizardmomma

littlemissbad

MeLaNY8

WelshCanuck

Caitlin Knight

du1387

MAD DOGG

charmingbrenda

chamedchick93

IrakuHuuga

WhitelighterLeo21

piperloveleoalways

csicharmedgeek8

anetteo

Em


End file.
